Angel in Las Vegas
by mishy-mo
Summary: House lives a nomad existance playing piano where ever his feet and cane take him. With Wilson's latest divorce he arrives in Las Vegas to cheer him up but he ends up involed with a fallen angel. HouseCameron. Strong language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

A man hopped, as best a man can hop with a bum leg, a cane and a heavy bag across his shoulders from the hot sweaty atmosphere of a bus and into the hot dry air of a city surrounded by desert.

Gregory House had arrived in Las Vegas intent on continuing his tumbleweed existence that had served him well for almost three and a half years.

It was four years ago since he'd woken up to find a large chunk missing from his thigh muscle. And after six months of trying to find it in his broken heart to forgive his girlfriend for approving the treatment, trying to walk without the aid of a cane and trying to remember why he became a doctor in the first place, he gave up. Gave up being Stacy's significant other, gave in to relying on a cane and painkillers for the rest of his life and decided that being a doctor just didn't work for him anymore.

And so, he found himself cane in hand, miles for Stacy doing the only thing that gave him the slightest feeling of escape and contentment after the infarction; playing the piano.

He lived a nomad existence, staying and moving on when he pleased as he followed his feet (and cane) wherever they led.

But it was not his feet that led him to Las Vegas.

After hopping from the bus he moved quickly to the side (as quickly as a man with a bum leg, a cane and a heavy bag across his shoulders can move) from the stream of backpackers, gamblers, students and tourists that came behind him and contruibuted to the sweaty atmosphere of the coach.

Standing to the side, and dropping his bag to the sidewalk he removed an envelope from his jeans pocket. He took the sheets of paper out unfurling them in his long fingered hands. First and foremost there was a letter from his best and only multiply married, subsequently divorced, can't keep it in his pants friend. On another piece of paper were directions to the nearest dry cleaners and the clinic where Wilson (his best and only friend) worked, accompanied by a map of the city his route highlighted in blue.

Both the directions and the map were useless for the fact that he had been to Las Vegas 7 times during his travels, but it all contributed to his latest theory about his friend.

He had realised that since his friend had lost his most recent wife, who had lasted longer than the rest, that Wilson had become increasingly controlling and particular about anything and everything.

Letters that used to be written in his doctorly signature scrawl, now they were meticulous in everyway. The map, directions, i's dotted, t's crossed and every word readable; House normally had to spend an hour decoding his friend's correspondence.

His friend's divorce and subsequent change in letter writing style were the main reasons why he had come to Las Vegas. The other reasons were the casinos and strip clubs he had yet to grace his presence within the city of sin.

Putting the envelope back in his pocket, he scowled and narrowed dark lens covered eyes at the feeling of the sun burning the skin on the back of his neck. He twitched the collar of his button-down shirt attempting to cover his neck before shouldering the bag that contained his life and hobbling in the direction of the dry cleaners through familiar streets.

The bell ringed as he crossed the threshold.

From his large green army-style bag he pulled a tux, a grey suit and four shirts (2 white, 1 blue, 1 pink) and handed them over and arranged to pick them up the next day, so that he could hit the usual spots where his pianist skills would be appreciated and well paid for.

He stepped back into the glaring sun, the weight on his shoulders lightened but still heavy.

4 band embellished shirts, 2 button-down crumpled shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, 4 pairs of boxer briefs, 4 pairs of socks, soap, shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, a small medical kit, his wallet, various important documents, black leather shoes, a polishing kit, his 'pretty' cane and a shaving kit. The last item was not there by choice but necessity; some establishments didn't take too kindly to his preferred five o'clock shadow.

All this was relatively light; most of the weight in his bag came from his black leather jacket, leather gloves and his motorcycle helmet.

Though he would have loved to just bike his way across the US he didn't think his leg could take it, instead he hired whatever bike took his fancy if he felt like going for a ride.

As he turned the corner and saw the building of the clinic looming towards him, various models of bikes where moving through his mind. He was intent on pushing the boat out a little this visit as Wilson had offered to let him crash in his spare room, as there was no wife for House to anger to tears or scare to hysterical fits of screaming, so he didn't need to fork out cash for a motel room for this stay.

He stepped into the cool air-conditioned waiting room of the clinic with a slight sigh on his lips. Taking his sunglasses from the bridge of his nose his eyes scanned the room.

"Jimmy!" he cried, a slight smile at the corners of his mouth as everyone in the room turned to look at him as if he were a mad man.

James Wilson, who had previously been leaning against the reception desk glancing over his next patients file, jumped and looked aghast at the crippled man before him.

"House!" Wilson replied shocked. "I didn't think you'd be this side of the country until next year."

"Can't leave my best buddy to sulk for another five months before I come and cheer him up after another horrible divorce." he said drawing a little closer and setting his bag down and leaning it against the reception desk. "That would just be cruel."

"Which sounds a lot like you." Wilson replied smiling.

"Jimmy, you know me so well." he said faking hurt, before smirking. "Come on, you know me Wilson. Any excuse to get really drunk and high and wake up with a hot naked girl." Then after a mock pause he added, "Well, hopefully. There was that one time..."

"Ah!" said Wilson holding up his hand to stop anything else incriminating coming out of his friends mouth. "Its good to see you and I am glad you're here." he said with sincerity in his voice, the holding out his hand, "Have you got your file?"

"What? Why?" House asked suspiciously.

"We might as well have you checked out and refill your Vicodin while your here."

House was not really happy about the check up, but the promise of drugs afterwards caught his interest and he conceded, taking a thick file from his bag and handing it to Wilson, who in turn handed it to the nurse at the desk.

"Take a seat." Wilson instructed him, then taking up the file he was looking over he called out its owner's name, before turning back to House. "Thanks, really... for coming so soon."

"Sure thing bro." he said smirking.

"I'll just put this in my office and you can get it when we leave later." Wilson said taking up House's bag. "Jez what the hell have you got in here?"

"Handcuffs, leather whips and this really sexy chick I picked up in Chicago." House replied sarcastically walking toward an empty seat in the small room.

By the time he'd sat with the slightest grunt in discomfort he saw Wilson's retreating back covered by his bag. Shaking his head slightly he took Vicodin from his pocket shaking two of the bitter pills into his cupped hand before swallowing them dry.

As he waited for them to kick in he wondered if he'd ever want to go back to being a doctor. He disliked hospitals, not because they reminded him of his leg, but because they were full of boring sick people. I have a cold. I have a sore head. I have cancer. I have a migraine. I had an infarction give me more Vicodin.

He shook his head slightly and went back to his train of thought.

People in general were boring. He liked a challenge. He liked things that were hard to figure out wither people or their diseases.

The benefit to his current life was that he could move on whenever he pleased. If it was getting boring, if he had figured everything out then he'd just go and find a new city to figure out.

And if he ever were to go back to working as a doctor again, then he'd like to had a place where he'd be challenged and there would be something different almost everyday.

He leaned his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, enjoying the buzz of a pain free moment.

"Gregory House?" asked a heavenly voice.

And he opened his eyes to the sight of an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

His gaze travelled up and down the young doctor.

His first glance was cursory, picking out her brown hair, white lab coat, cream blouse, black pant and black shoes.

The second glance was far more thorough. She wore sensible black shoes with a slight heal, lengthening her already lithe calves. She was slim, probably only a little over 90 pounds, but her skin told him she ate well and her posture showed she was extremely fit; most likely a mix of yoga and jogging worked into her day. There was the smallest gap where the lowest button of her blouse was undone giving the barest glimpse of a taught flat stomach and creamy pale skin, unblemished by the harsh Nevada sun. Across the rim of his chart he could see her breasts were lifted and drawn together with an expensive bra, the blouse stretching across the firm mounds. Her soft pink lips were pursed in concentration. The long soft curls of her hair were pulled back into a loose ponytail. And her eyes...her warm blue eyes reminded him of a sunrise. The black of night gives way to reds and oranges and finally the clearest blue.

Those eyes smiled at his as he sweet voice sounded his name once again.

"Yup." he said getting to his feet, cane in hand, "That's me."

He drew closer to the doctor almost half his age, until he was standing with his chest almost brushing the open file in her hands. Her gaze was locked with his.

He saw her pupils dilate by the barest amount, her breathing rate increase slightly and a pink tinge brushing her cheeks. Smirking at the tell tale signs of attraction he leaned forward, his face inches from hers, "Shall we?"

She held his gaze still, with an unexpected but not unpleasant air of confidence that sent a jolt to his stomach.

"Right this way." she said turning from him; his gaze following the movements of her cute ass before his feet began to follow her footsteps down a hall of doors.

She paused at one, opening it and waited for him to catch up.

He stopped at the threshold, glancing in at a regular looking exam room.

"Aw." he said turning his gaze back to the young doctor. "I was hoping it would be a storage room."

She smirked at his words, but he saw that here was something guarded in her eyes that conflicted with her confidant posture.

"Maybe later. Have to make sure you're up for the task first."

"Oh, I'm up for it." he said softly, resting against the door jam giving her a little more space.

"Good to know." she said as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips in an openly provocative gesture before she moved past him into the small room.

As he closed the door heard her set his file on the bench and lower the gurney against the opposite wall.

"Besides," she continued, "I doubt you're leg would stand up to the task in a storage room."

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly.

It was quite a puzzle this young gorgeous doctor presented.

She was openly flirting with him, she was obviously attracted to him but there were faint glitches in her body language and facial expressions that said she wanted him to back off and that she was angry. Anger that was not directed directly at him but rather indirectly at his behaviour.

Interesting.

Schooling his features he decided to watch and observe her a little more before starting another verbal innuendo sparring match.

With a little effort he heaved himself onto the gurney.

"Okay. My name in Allison Cameron and I'll be your doctor this afternoon. We're going to go through a basic health check and then refill your Vicodin."

"Aw, can't we do that first?" he said feigning sadness.

"If you don't behave, you don't get your drugs." she said in a sing song motherly voice.

"Aw, shucks." he said smirking.

At which point the faintest sound of a chuckle reached his ears, making his smirk grow to a smile. "Have you had any health problems since your last check up?"

"I have a health problem everyday." he said his sarcasm not entirely hiding his seriousness, "It's called chronic pain."

"Other than your thigh." she said slightly exasperated.

"No."

He watched as she noted it down on his chart before she took a small box from one of the cupboards and made her way over to the gurney. She stood so close that his knees almost brushed her stomach. The heat that radiated from her made his skin tingle.

"Well, since you're sitting we'll start with heart lungs and blood pressure."

"Shirt off?" he asked innocently as possible, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Yup." she said off-handed-ly, but her gaze dropped to the equipment she was arranging on the gurney next to him.

He knew that it wasn't entirely necessary to take his shirt off, though it did help a little he supposed. And he was the one to suggest it.

He had the barest smile on his lips as he unbuttoned his shirt and then pulled his black 'The Who' shirt over his head, his gaze held his the entire time.

He watched as she glanced across his chest, her appreciation of his toned torso and biceps was subtle but none the less he saw it in her eyes.

She brought the stethoscope to his chest without bothering to warm it in the slightest. He flinched slightly at the cool metal and watched a smirk spread across her lips. After a moment of listening to his heart, she glanced at her watch as she held the bell to his heart.

"Your heart rate is a little fast." she said a little smugly, as her eyes met his, "You don't have any history of heart problems. I wonder what cause could be."

"Oh, I might have an idea or two as to the underlying cause." he said cocking his head slightly, a smile still on his lips. "Came on pretty strong in the last five minutes though."

"As long as you've got a handle on it I don't think it'll be a problem."

"I wish I did sometimes." he said slightly regretfully, memories of Stacy coming to mind.

Allison gave a nod of understanding, before moving the bell a little on his chest, her fingers brushing accidentally over his skin.

"Breathe in."

And he did.

It was at this point that the door burst open to reveal a frazzled looking Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, hi, sorry to interrupt..." he began.

"Wilson, forget pleasantries and get to the point. A check up is only supposed to take 30 minutes and we haven't even made out yet." House barked at him. He glanced at Allison noting the small smile on her face and laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Don't harass my staff." Wilson said suddenly very serious.

Both Cameron and House were impressed at his protectiveness of his staff, even from his best and only friend.

"What? I harass anyone and everyone, why is **_Allison_** here..." he said exaggerating her first name, and then feigning apology, "...sorry Doctor Cameron, any different?"

"House!" Wilson asked shocked and rather annoyed; so much so his usually perfectly styled hair shook slightly out of place making him look even more frazzled.

"Dr Wilson, calm down." Allison said speaking for the first time since he'd walked in, "What's the problem?"

"There's been a huge food poisoning crisis downtown, a shipment of bad fish apparently. The hospitals are full and the clinics are getting the overspill. There's a bus load of people waiting to be processed and more on the way."

"Tomorrow, then Greg?" Allison said shouldering her stethoscope.

"Of course, Allie." he said with a smirk and reaching for his disregarded clothes.

Wilson rolled his eyes, wondering how House could have corrupted Cameron in the space of five minutes. "Greg, I could use your help too." he asked with a pleading tone.

"Does it say 'volunteer' on my forehead?" House asked sarcastically, "Or 'stupid'?"

"No, but last time I checked you that the letters M and D after your name." Wilson said watching him put on his 'The Who' shirt.

"Did no one tell you? They stand for Massive Dick." his eyebrows moving suggestively as his gaze met with Allison's once more, her eyes slightly wide at hearing her patient was a doctor.

"More like Major Dickhead." Wilson retorted before returning to his regular nice personality, "Please?"

"What's in it for me?" he said pulling on his button-down shirt.

"Free dinner." Wilson offered.

"No deal." he said, before his eyes narrowed at his friend as he thought of suitable payment. "Free dinner for a week and you pay for my dry cleaning."

Wilson scowled, but the with the sounds of shouts and more people entering the waiting room down the hall, he caved. "Fine, just help!" he said moving from the room, the door thudding softly behind him.

"You're a doctor?" Allison asked slightly confused and sceptical.

"Yeah... about that..."

Allison looked a little guilty and embarrassed as her cheeks turned pink and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"I look pretty good with my shirt off, don't I?" he said smirking.

At which point she smacked him playfully on his arms.

"Hey!" he said chuckling, "I'll sue you for hitting a cripple."

"Then I won't fill out your prescription." she said crossing her arms.

His eyes widened then narrowed, "You wouldn't?"

"Try me." she replied grinning and leaving the room.

House grinned. Sure, he was getting mixed signals but most of them were positive.

He took out his pills, and shook them into his hand.

He had six left.

Swallowing one, he put the rest back into the box whispering a silent prayer that Allison didn't forget about his prescription. He slid off the bed, took his cane in hand and made his way into the busy corridor to find Wilson and... help.

* * *

It was amidst buckets of vomit, chunks of half digested fish and carrots that was off-target, frantic nurses, lots of sick people in various degrees of collapsing, hurling and screaming that Wilson decided it would be a good time for House to get to know the rest of his staff. 

Wilson introduced him to several nurses but their names escaped him as he had patients screaming at him and he was far more interested in the lustful gazes that Wilson adopted with several of the young doctor wanna-be's, and especially so with some young blonde who smiled sickeningly sweetly at Wilson before being hurled upon by a hapless patient trying to wrestle a bucket from another hurling patient.

Wilson's smile faltered and the young nurse's high pitched scream permeated the room and caused everyone to stand still in utter shock. I was the first time in 20 minutes that silence had stretched through the room.

Then someone came through the doors and the wretch fest began once again.

Luckily by the time Wilson had stopped fawning over nurses a lot of the of the rabble had been processed or had ran out of things to hurl that House managed to catch the names of the other doctors and gave a cursory nod in their direction.

First was a gangly looking blonde male around 28, who was (Jimmy told him) from Australia. Robert Chase. House was instantly wary of the young arrogant intensivist. He told himself and anyone who asked that it was because he just didn't like the look of him. The little voice in his head protested that it was jealousy as his blood boiled at the sight of Allison laughing with him and his hand on her shoulder. Wilson said that he was a good doctor, and knowing that Wilson was a perfectionist in anything unrelated to marriage and letters to friends so he let it slide for now.

The second was a broad shouldered, 30-ish African American neurologist. Eric Foreman. In a hushed voice Wilson said that Foreman was a fantastic doctor but because of scrapes with the law in his teens and recent years that meant there were very few places willing to hire him. Wilson admitted he was a little worried at first but after watching him work and seeing his natural kindness to patients he was glad to have him on the team. House had to admit that the guy did seem pretty decent, probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time or an extended misspent youth, which meant that he was street wise. House instantly liked the guy before he even nodded at him.

The third was Allison. **_His_** doctor. _**His**_ angel. No introduction was need though Wilson did feel inclined to give him the skinny on the young doctor. And there wasn't any. Allison Cameron was a friend to all, (usually) had polite conversation with patients and went home a night supposedly to a good book and a possible boyfriend.

House was a little dejected at hearing that the Allison had a boyfriend according to the clinic grapevine, though Wilson did not see his shoulders slump thanks to Madeline or whatever her name was walking past them in fresh scrubs. House would swear later that the scent of putrid fish tripled when she walked past, though Wilson would claim he was full of it.

Once the waiting room was empty he glanced around, trying desperately to breathe as little as possible, he surveyed the damage and swallowed a bitter pill for his throbbing thigh.

"Jimmy you got a bargain." He said turning to his friend.

"I know," he said slightly devilishly, "I'll pay to have what you're wearing now dry cleaned, god knows I'm going to put this in." He continued glancing down at his own attire.

"Just get me my Vicodin." House said slightly exasperatedly, thoughts of an hour long shower and going through two bars of soap running through his mind.

"You'll need to see Cameron. She's the one on your case."

"But she threatened not to give me any!" he whined.

"You'll just have to play nice then." he said with a smile that said he knew more than he was letting on.

House rolled his eyes and stormed off, as best a man can storm off with a bum leg, a cane and avoiding patches of vomit on the floor.

He wouldn't admitt it to anyone or himself, but he was looking forward to seeing Allison again.


	4. Chapter 4

A Vicodin refill, a forty five minute shower, a bar of soap, a change of clothes, a new pair of sneakers and four beers later House shifted a little in the padded seat of the booth, his almost empty beer bottle twirling in his fingers and they tugged at the paper label, before setting it on the table with it's predecessors.

He was alone at a table in a dark corner of a strip club.

Not by choice, of course. Wilson had got up and left to stand outside when the sounds of his soon-to-be ex-wife and her lawyer came over his cell. He left so he could shout as much as he wanted without interrupting everyone else's 'good time'.

That was five minutes ago. In that time he had said no to four lap dance offers instead getting a little hot and bothered as thoughts of Allison Cameron surfaced in his mind.

She was half his age but he really didn't care, she was gorgeous and she was interested in him. Oh what he wouldn't give for...

In the dim light the sight of a fallen angel reached his eyes.

Young, sweet, naive Allison locked her wide eyed gaze with his as she looked across the shoulder of the man she was currently dancing on top of.

She smiled almost apologetically before a devilish grin graced her features.

It sent chills down his spine and jolted his stomach at the same time.

Everything about the guarded nature of thier flirtatious meeting that afternoon made sense and slipped quite suddenly into place. She was paid to look confindant, to look god damned sexy and to be flirtatious with customers. The guarded look in her eyes would normally be hard to spot even during the day but his powers of observation where better than the average human's and therefore the average man in the dim light, staring slightly lower than her eyes, and nursing an erection were completely oblivious to Allison's weariness and withdrawal from thier advances.

She thought that he was going to be just another customer.

At that point he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted.

He watched as she moved against the random guy, and all the while kept her gaze locked with his. He growled slightly, grinding his teeth with something that felt like jealousy or envy (or a mix of both) coursing through him. The guys head fell back in submission and pleasure before she moved from his lap, accepting a tip from the guy's friend.

She folded the money and put it in her panties, the sight made his blood rush until it was all he could hear and the music that reverberated around the club became a deep thunderous rhythm that drove the beat of his heart.

He watched as she prowled towards him. Sensible shoes had disappeared and replaced by strapy black 3-inch heals, lengthening her supple lithe legs, she wore lacy black panties that looked as though they could disintegrate with the slightest touch, he gulped as his gaze reached her flat stomach and then her small pert and very naked breasts, her curls were loose and fell languidly across her bare shoulders and framed her face. Her face had more than a touch of make up on it; her cheeks and lips tinged a permanent pink, her lashes thick with mascara and her eyelids a darkened shade of blue.

As she came to stand in front of him her fingers brushed his cheek, unconsciously he leaned into her slightest touch as he closed his eyes and used his will power to fist his hands in to the foam of the seat to stop himself from reaching out to her.

The instant her fingers left his cheek his eyes opened and he began to breathe once again, drawing the warm smoke filled air into his gasping lungs.

His gaze was danced over her skin as he watched her draw closer still, so that her knees almost touched his. His gaze then connected with her eyes as she reached behind him to the back of the seat and pulled herself onto his lap; so casually, he almost failed to notice that she was mindful of his leg and he barely felt anything other than the warmth of her body and a slight pressure on both his thighs.

His eyes closed. She was so close he could smell the faint fruity fragrance he that he remembered from that afternoon. She was so close he could almost imagine what she'd tasted like.

His fists tightened until his knuckles were white and his fingernails dug into his palms.

He couldn't remember ever wanting anyone as much as he wanted her right now. He couldn't remember much at all as his brain was on fire at her proximity.

The names Greg and Allison rang a bell somewhere.

She ground against him before settling her weight a little more on his lap, causing him to groan and his eyes to roll into the back of his head as nearly all conscious thought left him.

Nearly.

Will power caused his fists to tighten further, breaking the skin, and bite down on his lower lip until the iron taste of blood reached his tongue.

Just breathing caused friction between panties and denim making his already painfully hard erection grow against her still hips.

His eyes opened and looked at the gorgeous woman on his lap, as she saw into his eyes he noticed a flicker of fear grace her features for the briefest moment before it returned to her devilish grin, it made his head spin but he kept his no doubt completely black eyes locked with hers.

She moved her hips once again, making him groan though as he watched her, he saw her lips part and the slightest moan escape her own pink tinged lips.

He breathed in deeply, and his own mouth developed a devilish grin akin to hers; he could smell her.

Not her perfume, but the intoxicating smell that was her arousal.

And she moved again, slightly harder causing his eyes to close and the taste of blood return to his mouth.

"Don't." he pleaded, "Please don't."

His pleading eyes met her slightly confused gaze.

"Why? You want me don't you?" she asked moving against him once again.

"Stop." he whispered, his self control close to breaking. His eyes closed in attempt block out temptation, but the rest of his senses were still on fire and the image of her nearly naked form burned into the back of his eyelids.

"Greg, don't lie. I can **_feel_** that you want me." she said resting her entire weight against his erection and pushing her breasts against his chest, her lips barely and inch from his.

"I don't want you like this." he said softly, his gaze lifting to hers.

She nodded ever so slightly and sat back on her heals, taking most of her weight from him. One of her hands dropped from the back of the seat and rested gently on his neck in what he took as an appreciative gesture.

He flexed his stiff fingers with a sigh of relief and rested his open palms on the seat.

"How much do you get paid?" he asked softly, as some of the lust and desire drained from his eyes and was replaced by curiosity and his regular cunning and intelligence.

She considered him for a moment looking into his eyes, trying to discern his intentions.

"A hundred a night plus tips." she replied.

"I'll give you five hundred to go get your clothes back on and come and have a drink with me."

"Seriously?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah" he said with a soft smile, "I know a nice place around the corner."

"And you're sure you'd rather have a drink than a lap dance?"

"I'd rather have a drink with you than have one lap dance then watch you stare at me as you dance for other guys." he said rather condescendingly.

"Okay." she said nodding, though still not moving from his lap.

"Right, I'll ditch Wilson..."

"Dr Wilson is here?" she whispered anxiously.

"He's outside on his cell talking to his soon-to-be ex-wife." he said with a conspiring smile.

"Ah." she murmured, her smile mirroring hers.

"Well, I'll ditch him and get you round the side in five minutes."

"Better make it ten." she said glancing at his crotch.

"Yeah, ten." he agreed with a slight smirk.

And then she was gone, he barely had time to register that he felt cold before he lost sight of her in the busy club and with her warmth gone the bulge in his pants decreased in size rather rapidly.

He grabbed his jacket and cane, and left the club since Wilson had paid for the drinks already.

The cool evening air breezed into his jacket making him shiver ever so slightly, and the bulge in his pants reduced to a size barely noticeable as an erection. He made his way slowly toward his friend who was screaming down his cell.

House shook his head before he reached forward and plucked the cell from his friends hand and hit the end call button before switching it off and pocketing it.

"House!" Wilson said anger still coursing through him.

"Wilson, it is 12.27. Go home, get some rest and start this conversation again when you have your lawyer at your side. Preferably after you do your people saving, doctor thing."

His friend deflated and sagged before him.

"Okay." he said sleepily.

"I'll leave your cell on the counter in the kitchen when I get in."

"You're staying out?" Wilson asked curious and tired.

"The night's still young for someone like me." he said with a grin and spotting Cameron in the shadows at the side of the building watching their conversation. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Nah, there's a cab office around the corner."

House nodded and watched his friend walk to the end of the block, at which point he could feel a presence behind him.

"Hi." she said sweetly.

"Hi." he replied, turning "Cash or cheque?"


	5. Chapter 5

They stopped at an ATM. From two cards House took out $600.

He folded 5 twenties and put them in his back pocket and handed 10 fifty dollar bills to Allison.

She looked slightly embarrassed as she put the money in her purse and followed his ambling gait towards a five star hotel.

"In there?"

He smirked slightly, "Yeah. I know a guy."

They made their way inside. The lobby was huge and had a massive vaulted ceiling held up by wide cream marble pillars. A plush red carpet muffled their steps as they made their way past the reception desk and the elevators and rounding the corner to a large anti-chamber. It was a room at least a seventy foot square, filled with 30 small tables each surrounded by four empty chairs with a bar in one corner and a black grand piano in the opposite corner.

She followed quietly behind as Greg moved to the bar and started a quiet conversation with the barman who was clearing up for the night.

"Greg! I didn't know you were coming to town." said the friendly barman.

"Neither did I." he murmured with a smile.

"You're in luck our latest guy just quit two days ago. Haven't even managed to put an advert out yet." the bar man said helpfully, wiping down the bar surface.

"Good, good. I'll drop back in tomorrow. In the meantime, is there any chance I could ask you a favour?" House said glancing at Allison.

"I was about to close up but I suppose I could let you hang out until I knock off."

"Great. Any chance we could get a couple of drinks as well?" House asked with a small smile "I'll wash up."

"Sure, what are you having, Miss?"

"Um, bourbon and coke." Allison said speaking for the first time since they'd entered the hotel.

"Make it a double." House added, for which he received a questioning gaze from Allison. "What? We're only going to get one drink."

She smiled softly, and rolled her eyes in submission, watching the barman prepare her drink and a scotch for Greg even though he never told the barman what he wanted.

"Thanks Tony, how long have we got?" House asked as Tony put two glasses on the bar.

"About half a hour." he said glancing at his watch.

"Thanks." House replied with a nod of gratitude.

He took his scotch on the rocks and weaved his way through the room of empty chairs to the grand piano in the corner. He used his cane to move the seat slightly, before sitting on the right hand side that was now at the centre of the keys and dropping his cane to the floor. He took a quick swig of the amber liquid before setting the glass on the floor at his feet, not wanting to leave a mark on the black lacquer of the piano. He shrugged his jacket from his shoulders as Allison sat next to him on the bench, taking off her own jacket and setting it next to her glass on the floor as he had done.

"Do you play?" she asked softly as he lifted the lid.

He nodded and whispered, "It's what I do to live."

Then his fingers began to dance.

He smiled as he played the feel of her warm thigh against his lifting his heart. From the corner of his eye he could see her gaze following the movements of his fingers as if they had her mesmerised and she was almost unaware of the sounds they produced.

He played solidly for at least ten minutes moving effortlessly from song to song.

Then her hand came to rest on his knee causing a slight hitch in his playing before he continued playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and as he moved from that to another tune her hand travelled further upwards.

He stopped instantly, the sounds of the last chord ringing through the room.

"Stop." he said softly staring at the black and white keys.

"Why?"

"Because this is not 'Pretty Woman'. " he said a touch of anger creeping into his words, then sighing as the soft seriousness returned to his voice, "I gave you that money just to get you out of that club, to cover expenses so to speak. I didn't give you that money to get you to give me a private session and sleep with me; as much as I'd like to set you on the piano and make lo..." he sighed, and moved her hand from his thigh dropping it onto her lap.

"I gave you that money so that I could see the real you." he said lifting his gaze to hers, "Not the doctor or the stripper. And if the real you means throwing your drink in my face, slapping me and leaving then that's what you should do."

Looking into her eyes he could see them shining as tears almost threatened to fall.

He tensed has her hand moved towards his face, but relaxed instantly as it cupped his stubble covered cheek. He held himself as still as possible when she drew herself closer to him and brought her lips to his for a brief chaste kiss.

She leaned back, cheek still covered by her hand, with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you."

He brought his hand to cover hers.

"You're welcome."

Their entwined fingers fell to his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do you do it?" he asked softly refering to why she worked in that strip club when she had a perfectly good _**respectable**_ job.

"Money." she said sadly her gaze dropping to the still keys of the piano.

"Doesn't Wilson pay you enough? I could get him to raise your salary."

"Probably won't be enough." she murmured.

"What for?" he asked softly, his thumb moving softly across her knuckles.

She stayed silent and closed her eyes.

"Allison?"

"My boyfriend. He has a gambling problem."

"Ah." He said softly, regret and anger hitting him at the same time. Regret that she did indeed have a boyfriend and anger that he would make the woman he loved work two jobs to fuel his addiction. Even so, his thumb continued to move softly across the ridges of her fingers.

"He doesn't work, he just gambles. And if I don't give him what he wants he..."

She stopped and a single tear snaked its way down her cheek. House stayed silent, his fingers increasing their grip by the slightest amount.

"He hits me. He hits me on the head until I pass out. He doesn't hit me anywhere else because he knows if I have bruises I can't work and he gets less money."

At this he pulled her gently to him until her head rested on his shoulder and his shirt began to soak through with her constant and silent tears.

"Why do you stay with him?" House asked.

"I loved him once. Before we moved here everything was perfect and I couldn't imagine living without him. Then he got cancer. He was treated and he's fine now but he changed. He turned to alcohol. And when he managed to get clean he turned to gambling and used up all our savings and started pawning everything we owned. He told me to get another job because he wanted money. Then he started hitting me. Sometimes he did it because I didn't give him enough money, other times if I didn't bring in the right groceries and things like that."

Then she let out a deep shuddering breath that clearly showed she was getting tired of her boyfriend, tired of her life.

"How long?"

"About a year."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he murmured.

"You're doing it now." she said shifting closer to his warmth and further into his embrace.

* * *

They parted company around 1.30 that early morning as she watched her get into a cab and then got his own cab to Wilson's house. 

The next day passed without mention of last night. Neither the fact that Allison had another job nor that they had gone for a drink after their impromptu meeting.

House breezed into the clinic around 11 o'clock for his check up.

He thought it a little ironic that he had to practically strip down for his check up after seeing her almost naked last night. He had spent and hour that morning thinking of the most disgusting things possible to think of during the check up in attempt to stop an erection. But he couldn't help it as it grew a little at her proximity and a little more as he removed his clothes. He smiled apologetically, before letting her continue with her work. She was very professional; her smirk lasted for only the shortest of seconds.

Perhaps she saw the irony too.

He was proven healthy once again, and as he put his clothes back on they arranged to meet up for a drink. House got the feeling that she would have been working tonight were it not for his donation last night.

He exited the exam room smiling a secret smile.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Fantastic!" House said, "I haven't made out like that since I was a teenager."

Wilson rolled his eyes and stared at his immature friend.

But Wilson's eyes widened as he watched Cameron walk up to House and pinch his butt causing the cripple to yelp slightly before sharing a grin with the young doctor, leaving an aghast Wilson and grinning House in her wake.

"Chicks dig the cane." House told his friend smirking, "Lunch?"

"House! What do you think you're doing making ...?"

At which point House poked him with his cane, "We're just messing with you Jimmy."

"Cameron is a nice person, and a nice doctor. How the hell did you corrupt her in just 30 minutes?"

"I'm good a quickies." House said sarcastically, "Lunch." he ordered pushing his friend in the direction of the clinic doors.

His shell shocked friend moved without much effort.

With even less effort House got him to pay for Lunch and make their way to the dry cleaners before Wilson's break finished.

* * *

House stood for 20 minutes in front of the bathroom mirror, his skin dripping wet from a recent shower, towel around his waist as he looked wistfully at his well kept stubbly beard. 

It took a further 5 minutes for it to be removed, sweeping with the grain, then against it and then putting stinging aftershave on to his clean shaven skin.

Then he brushed and polished his leather shoes then donned a starched shirt and tux, the bow tie folded carefully and placed in his jacket pocket.

Glancing in the mirror he was pretty happy with the way he looked before taking up his sliver topped cane and calling a cab for his off the cuff interview.

A cab ride, a handshake and three different styles of song later he got the job.

* * *

Filled with Wilson's brilliant cooking (though he'd never admit it) he headed out to the bar where he agreed to meet Allison wearing the white shirt he'd worn that afternoon, dark denim jeans, leather shoes and his leather jacket. 

He sat at a booth in the corner of the bar, his eyes never wavering from the door for more than 15 seconds.

He was not disappointed when after only seven minutes of concentrated staring he was rewarded with the sight of Allison Cameron.

The real Allison Cameron.

He could tell by the way she carried herself, by what she wore, by the make-up on her face and the lustre in her eyes.

She walked with a slight confidant spring in her step, her hands buried in the pockets of her jacket in a slightly defensive gesture. She wore jeans that hugged her slim frame, a black blouse under which could be seen the barest glimpse of a lacy red camisole and a long black coat draped from her shoulders to her thighs. Her make up was light but managed to highlight the colour of her eyes and her perfectly defined cheekbones. Her eyes where bright with emotion. Hope, kindness, childlike curiosity, weariness, caution, warmth and an inkling of happiness.

His ego was boosted considerably at the sight of that hint of happiness in her eye and the thought that it might have been him that put it there.

No doubt she felt the same ego boost at the tingle of happiness that had been buzzing though him since he'd first laid eyes on her.

As she drew closer they smiled warmly at each other.

Because of the sight of the other.

Because of his thoughtfulness in buying her 'her' drink.

Because of the fact he knew he'd see the real her tonight.

They exchanged greetings and sat down to an evening of quiet and sometimes snickering conversation when the topic turned to the other couples in the bar or Wilson's hair.

They talked of everything and anything.

And when they spoke of nothing, the silences where comfortable and bore an occasional flirtatious glance, shy smile or sly smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Allison asked quietly shrugging on her jacket as they stepped into the cool evening air.

"Sure." he said softly turning to her, "I'll be around the clinic at lunchtime to punish Wilson."

She shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes before cupping his clean-shaven face and placing a soft kiss on his opposite cheek.

He leaned towards her kiss ever so gently.

At his movement she pulled back a little.

He watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched her thumb began to brush his parted lips, then coming to a decision her thumb was replaced by the touch of her lips to his.

It lasted only slightly longer than the brush of her lips the previous night, but it held the same secret promise and guarded passion that left them both wanton and content at the same time.

"Tomorrow?" he confirmed holding the cab door open for her.

"Of course." she said softly with a smile.

He wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else, but he could really get used to seeing her everyday.

Little did he know that events had been set in motion so that he would see her a lot sooner than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Greg..."

Her shaken, scared and quiet voice reached his ears through his cell. His heart clenched at the sound.

"Allison." he replied concern laced in his voice.

"I didn't know who else to call..." she stammered quietly as if at the brink of unconsciousness, "He...ah ...oh Greg ..."

The sound of her breaking down somewhere sent shivers through his body and his blood run cold.

"Allison, stay with me. Tell me what happened." he said softly, trying to stop himself from breaking down at the sounds of her distress.

She took a deep breath...

* * *

She arrived back at her house around 11.45. Her face felt cold but her lips felt warm from the brief kiss just a few short moments ago. She couldn't seem to shake the slightest smile she wore as she locked the door behind her. 

But in turning to the living room her smile disappeared.

The smell of liquor filled the air as she saw her boyfriend sitting on the old couch, almost empty bottle in hand staring at the entryway to the room.

He was waiting for her.

"Where were you?" he asked in an icy tone, his words not slurred in the slightest.

"Works night out." she said softly, "I told you about it earlier."

"I don't believe you. And I didn't believe you earlier." he said with a bitter smile. "A works night out with one person who doesn't work at the clinic."

She paused for the slightest moment realising that he'd tailed her. He'd followed her and seen her sit down with Greg.

"He just arrived."

"How convenient." he said standing and drawing closer to her until she was backed against a wall, and began to stroke her cheek roughly with his empty hand, "He just wants you for sex. Point him in the direction of the club and have him pay to fuck you. It's all you're good for."

"No." she said in a small voice.

His eyebrows arched upwards, "No?" he questioned then louder, "NO?!"

"Listen, bitch!" he spat, she closed her eyes as alcohol doused spittle covered her face, "Look at me when I'm god damned talking to you!" he shouted smashing the liquor bottle against the side of her head.

She whimpered slightly as the bottle hit, her body thrown into the wall at the force of such a blow, blood slowly trickling across her eyebrow and down her cheek.

"All you are is a good fuck. I'm the best you'll ever get and don't fucking forget it." he said as the back of his hand hit her cheek and caused her head to smash into the wall. She slumped further to the ground in a state of semi-consciousness, before her kicked her limp body over and over with a horrid grunt on his lips with each painful strike.

Her eyes were closed as she heard him undo his belt, button and fly of his pants. Her weak hands tried to stop him from undoing her jeans but he held them at bay. Her own button and fly were ripped open, each second seemed to last an eternity, she felt the shards of glass strewn on the floor begin to cut into her newly exposed flesh.

"No!" she shouted kicking out as the waistband of her jeans reached halfway down her thighs. Her foot connected with his groin causing him to groan in pain and collapse to the side. Blood trickled from his forearms and face as his eyes screwed shut with agony as he fell into a pool of her blood spattered with shards of glass.

She stood quickly grimacing as she pulled her jeans back up over her cut skin. She looked down at him jeans and boxers at his ankles, his eyes wide and glistening with pain, blood trickling from his forearm as he reached out to her.

"Ally."

"No! I am not just good for a fuck, you bastard!" she said her voice dripping with a murderous venom, "You tried to rape me."

She kicked him in the stomach. Hard.

He grunted and brought his arms around his gut.

She picked up her purse and coat and left, her hand clutching at her pants to stop them from dropping to the sidewalk.

"And no. You're not the best I'll ever get, you're a piece of shit. I don't know why the hell I wasted 10 years on you."

She walked for 10 minutes desperate just to put some distance between her and her 'home'.

Then the adrenaline and anger ran out, leaning heavily against the smooth wall of a closed bank her legs collapsed from beneath her. It hurt when her ass hit the ground, pain that thundered through out her entire body that seemed to double in intensity as it reached her bruised ribs and the cut on her head.

She could still feel blood trickling into her already matted hair, she could smell liquor from her soaked shirt and she could feel a thousand small shards of glass wriggle further into her skin as she sat on the cold unforgiving sidewalk.

Her eyes felt heavy as exhaustion seeped through her.

She knew she couldn't stay there, so she called the only person she could think of.

* * *

House's blood boiled as she shakily told him what had happened. 

"...Then I called you." she said finishing.

He could imagine the silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm coming to get you."


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up with a strip of harsh morning light squeezing through the curtains attempting to intrude on his dark cocoon, his breath causing the small frame of Allison Cameron to rise up and then slip further down into his embrace.

They had arrived back at Wilson's for around 1 o'clock in the morning. Allison was practically falling asleep against his side as opened the door to his temporary room.

"Allison, you have to stay awake." House said softly.

"Okay." She said sleepily, though her eyes opened wider.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"My head, my ribs, my ass."

"Well let's start with the most important." he said disappearing into the adjoining bathroom and returning moments later with a small black bag, "Turn around."

She rolled her eyes and smiled rather sleepily.

"You're such a man."

"Well, don't you think it would be kind of nice to be able to sit down when I take a look at your head and ribs?"

She pursed her lips as she contemplated his logic.

He was quiet as he tended carefully to her wounds. Seeing her red raw ribs made his muscles clench and his eyes turn a steely cold blue for the briefest of seconds. And when his attentions turned to the cut at on her head he ground his teeth and let his hands ball into fists before cleaning and stitching the gash on her head.

Once he was finished he moved over to his duffle bag and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He collected a black plastic trash bag from the kitchen and handed it to her along with his clothes.

"Here. Put your clothes in here, the police might need them."

She took them with a nod of thanks before disappearing into the bathroom.

He waited patiently for her wanting to make sure she actually made it into the bed instead of passing out somewhere in the bathroom or somewhere in between.

He watched over her as she slipped between the sheets and made herself comfortable. Her eyes gazed up at him filled with sorrow that he wished he could make disappear.

"Greg I..." she started. "I don't want to be alone."

He nodded and toeing off his shoes disappeared between the sheets to lie next to her.

They fell asleep a few minutes later.

Around two hours later she began shaking and whimpering against his side.

"Allison." he whispered softly, "Its Greg, you're with me. You're safe."

She hummed softly in reply and calmed down.

Before she completely drifted off he encouraged her closer to him hoping that she'd feel safer that way. In the end she laid on top of him one hand having a vice-like grip on his shirt, the other curled around his shoulder, their legs entwined together with one of her legs on either side of his good thigh. His arms rested on the small of her back careful of any bruises she might have.

He had to admit, he was a little surprised to see that as soon as she had gotten comfortable on his chest she had fallen asleep almost instantly and had slept soundly in his arms.

And even now, as the light in the room increased she slept soundly still in his careful protective embrace.

Looking down at his charge, a flood of emotions filled him.

How could anyone do this to such a beautiful kind person?

It tore at his heart and made him want to take his cane and beat the guy to within an inch of death. If he was honest he wouldn't have minded terribly if he overshot the mark by a foot he just wanted justice.

There was a soft knock on the door before Wilson popped his head into the room.

"House..." then he stopped eyes wide at the sight of House with a woman on top of him; both fully clothed Wilson noted happily seeing the darkness of the cloths beneath the thin sheet. The face of the mysterious woman turned away from the door.

He felt Allison instantly stiffen and her grip on him and his shirt to double.

"Hey, hey." Greg whispered calmingly to the woman atop him, one of his hands moving softly up and down her spine, "Its okay. I'm here."

Wilson observed his friend's normally harsh give affectionate gestures and his normally gruff voice whisper in kindness. Then slightly more shockingly the woman settled back into his best friend's arms after Wilson's intrusion and House brushing his lips against his sleeping partners forehead.

"Uh..." Wilson stammered, not able to take his eyes from the pair despite his obvious embarrassment.

"Wilson, get the hell out or tell me why you're here." House said quietly with annoyance in his voice.

"Um, but …err um."

"Wilson, one or the other or so help me god I'll shove my cane for far up your ass you be spewing splinters for the rest of your life." His voice rumbled dangerously.

"I just got a call from the clinic." He said more confidently that he felt, "Apparently Cameron never showed up this morning, and there's no answer at the number we have from her so I'm going in to cover for her."

At this House glanced down at the woman in his arms and he saw her head move slightly so that she could see him also.

There was a long pause.

"House?" Wilson asked, curiosity taking over his embarrassment.

"Cameron isn't going to be at work for a while." House said with a sigh, turning to his friend.

Wilson's eyebrows met in confusion before raising in shock and his mouth forming and 'o' shape in realisation.

"What, err, what happened?" he stammered.

"Later Wilson, probably much later." House murmured quietly.

Wilson was about to enquire further but House harsh stare made him swallow his words until later.

"Okay, there's stuff in the fridge and I had just finished making pancakes when I got the call so help yourselves." he said with a nod then closing the door softly.

They stayed silent listening to the sounds of Wilson getting ready and then leaving the small house. Only after hearing his car move from the driveway did they speak.

"Morning." his voice rumbled.

"Morning." she said quietly into his chest.

"What do you want to do?"

He purposely left the question open. It could have been about any topic; what so you want to do for breakfast, what do you want to do about last night or what do you want to do about us?

"I would love to stay right here, but the idea of hot pancakes is just too tempting." she mumbled sleepily.

"Okay, stay here and I'll bring them through."

She nodded and moved slightly off him.

He slid out watching as she sank into the place on the mattress where he'd slept and stayed close to his leftover warmth.

He his cane in hand and stood; he was a little shocked when his leg felt rather mobile and relatively painless for the earliness of the hour but he shrugged it off.

He left the door wide open, letting in the light and the sounds that he'd make in the kitchen down the hallway so that Allison wouldn't feel so alone in his momentary absence.

He returned with a plate stacked with pancakes two forks and maple syrup tucked under his arm.

Allison was exactly were he'd left her though her eyes were far more awake and alert, but with his return they visibly softened. Handing her the plate and forks then setting the syrup on the bedside table he slid back into the bed with a little more difficulty than he did getting out. His leg shouting protest at the lack of drugs in his system. Conceding he took his pills from the drawer in the bedside cabinet and dry swallowed the bitter tasting drug.

He turned to Allison to find that she had been watching him. He grimaced slightly before turning his attention to the large stack of pancakes. They ate in almost silence, the only topics of discussion being the pros and cons of maple syrup on pancakes and the fork fight for the last piece.

Once the plate was clear they placed their forks on the empty plate before House placed it next to the once used syrup and settled back down into to the depths of the soft mattress.

Allison was close but not nearly as close as she had been at any point during the night.

He reached out towards her slightly, his hand a few inches from her cheek before he sighed and dropped it to the space between them.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked something in her voice that he couldn't determine.

"What do you mean?"

"Did your leg hurt after last night?"

It surprised him a little, given that all she'd been through in the last 24hrs that she would be worried about him and his wellbeing.

"Yeah." he said softly, then adding with a smile "A lot less than usual."

She smiled warmly at him and moved into his welcoming embrace.

He sighed and held her close wishing he could have been there to protect her last night before sleep claimed them once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron jerked awake not knowing where she was.

House held her closely. "Shh it's me, Greg. You're safe."

She shivered in his arms and pulled her body closer to his. He could feel her tears pouring onto his shirt and over his skin.

He sighed softly. "Allison you have to go to the police."

She shook and sobbed into his chest.

But through the movement he could feel her nodding in agreement. He stroked her back gently and kissed her forehead ignoring the scent of alcohol and stale blood that surrounded them.

"Come on. We'll go to the police, that bastard will go down, you can pick up your stuff from your house and come back here and go for a shower and a long hot relaxing bath. Okay? I'll be with you the whole time."

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

House smiled softly, "You're most welcome."

* * *

They got a cab to the police station.

House had his arm wrapped around her the instant she stepped out of the cab and into the sun. She was swimming in his clothes that she'd slept in last night as she shivered against him nervous about going to the police. They walked in slowly and awkwardly with her at his left side and his cane and her bag of clothes on the other.

They drew closer to the reception desk and Cameron shook against him and buried her face in his chest.

He hated that they were surrounded by men. He knew instantly that that was why she began to shake more in his arms. He hugged her gently and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here Allison. It's Greg. You're safe here I promise."

"Can I help you?" a young man said approaching them, his name tag swinging to and fro.

House glared at him and held up a finger telling him to wait.

"She needs to speak to someone... a woman."

The boy's face darkened instantly in understanding. He nodded gently and moved back to the reception desk picking up the phone and calling someone.

A confidant looking woman appeared around the corner and headed straight for them. "I'm Sophia." She announced leading them down the hall towards glass rooms with long tables inside them. One of them containing an armed police officer and a tall detective in dark suit... waiting.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to..." She started.

"No!" House growled.

"Please." Cameron whispered clutching his shirt tightly. "I need him."

"In cases like this we need to speak to you on your own, you may be influenced..."

"And being in a room with two men she doesn't know is going to make that **_so_** much better." he said sarcastically but with anger in his voice. "She's already told me everything that happened. She has nothing to hide from me."

"Please." Cameron said holding him harder. "He's right."

The woman nodded gently and stepped into the room holding it open for them.

He slipped his arm from around her and took her hand. He knew she had to do this for herself but he still wanted her to know he was there for her. He felt her squeeze his hand and lead him inside to listen to her tail once more, asking both of them questions since he was the first "doctor" to tend to her.

As they took her clothes to examine them to confirm her story they sent two police cars over her house hopefully to pick up Brian, Cameron's very ex-boyfriend.

The detective came back into the room with a sure look in his eye. "They picked him up... still unconscious in the hallway as the kicked down the door. They're taking him to the hospital under armed guard and then bringing him straight back here for questioning." he said reassuringly. "I'll arrange a car to take you home if you like."

"Yes, thank you." House answered for her. She hadn't spoken a word since they had left the interrogation room; she just remained silent and scared buried in his embrace.

She was silent all the way to her home where they walked through the remains of the door and straight towards the bedroom where she quickly and meticulously packed her belongings, enough for her to never return again. She also pulled a lock box from the back of the closet and retrieved a key from under the drawer of the bedside cabinet.

He smiled softly knowing that she had fought under Brian's reign, secretly preparing for the future and her leave. If only she'd left sooner, he thought wanly as she zipped up her suitcase and dragged it behind her, reaching for his hand to follow him out.

She was silent still as they returned to Wilson's home.

House quickly set about locking the house down ensuring every window and door outside was closed and locked. He moved to the bathroom and began running a hot bath before heading to his room to find Cameron picking out a hair dryer and a dressing gown from her bag. "The house is completely locked down and no one is going to get in. It's just you and me." He led her out into the hall and opened the door to the main bathroom. "Towels are in the closet. I'd like you to leave the door unlocked just in case but if that makes you uncomfortable it's fine."

All she did was nod and disappear into the room leaving it unlocked as he asked.

House moved into the bedroom, changing the sheets quickly then and sat on the chair in the corner. He took one Vicodin and listened intently. He heard her sobbing gently but he remained where he was not matter how much it tore at him. She had to go through some of this without him... she chose to go through it without him when she didn't call his name.

He waited.

"Greg." he heard her voice not much more than a whisper but her was on his feet and at the bathroom door in seconds.

"Allison do you want me to come in?"

"Yeah."

She had been in the shower for an hour, her bath gone cold.

He moved over to her and even through the frosted glass he could see her skin was red raw.

"Jesus," He muttered opening the door and turning the heat of the spray down below scalding to a soothing warmth.

"I can't... I can't get clean." She muttered shivering in the suddenly cool spray; tears not water pouring down her cheeks.

He wanted to tell her she couldn't be cleaner unless she dipped her body in bleach but he knew it was as much more a psychological thing than a physical thing... she needed someone to tell her she was clean, someone to make her clean.

House pulled off his socks and stepped into the spray still fully clothed not wanting her to feel intimidated by him. He took the soap from her hands and picked up the shampoo pouring some into his hand and silently massaging it gently into her already thoroughly washed hair. He took his time moving his fingers softly through her hair as she leaned forward against him. He rinsed the lather out carefully, never before more glad that Wilson took care of his hair as he reached for the conditioner to breathe life back into it after god knows how many washes. As the cream soaked in he took the soap in hand and passed it meticulously and carefully over her skin not letting a single inch go untouched, being especially careful over her bruised torso and the small cuts on her ass. He set down the soap and ran his hands gently through her now smooth hair.

He kissed her forehead gently.

"All done."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She muttered into his soaked shirt before sobbing almost violently against him once more.

He held her until she stopped crying. And longer still until his hands became as wrinkled and pruned as hers.

"Do you want to get out now?"

She didn't answer.

He sighed softly and shut off the spray before guiding her out into the warm room. His clothes still soaking he picked a towel from the closet and moved it gently and carefully over her body drying her wet skin.

He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to soothe her but he didn't want to push her. She's been through a lot and she deserved all the respect and patience he had; which was more than he originally thought.

They were both silent as he dried her and wrapped the dressing gown over her shoulders. Silent as she disappeared out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Silent as he stripped hanging his clothes over the bath before wrapping a towel around his waist. Silent as she finished drying her hair and he picked out his clothes handing a spare shirt to her.

They were silent still as they sat on opposite ends of the couch watching and listening to the television without really seeing or hearing.


	10. Chapter 10

House sat there for a long time occasionally glancing over at Cameron entirely worried about her silence but not wanting to push her he sat on silence too and waited for something to change.

Keys rattled in the door and Cameron yelped and tensed.

House moved over to her and pulled her over him to straddle his lap and hug her to his chest. "Allie I've got you, its only Wilson okay? Only he'll be able to come in okay?"

Cameron shook against him silently and held him tightly as if he were the only thing keeping her sane.

Wilson emerged from the door in the corner of the large room.

House stroked her back slowly and carefully ever mindful of the bruises he'd just washed and dried. "Lock the door behind you." He ordered still holding Cameron close to him, though not as tight as she held him.

He watched Wilson shake out of his shock and turn to lock the door. He hung up his jacket and drew closer, Cameron shivered in his arms a little more.

"House, what's going on?"

He sighed softly and kissed Cameron's hair softly. "Do you want me to tell him?"

She nodded against his neck.

"I don't want you to have to hear this again so we're going to go into the kitchen okay?"

She nodded again this time somewhat reluctantly and slid to his side ready to occupy the warmth he left behind the moment he stood. He kissed her softly on the forehead and grabbed Wilson and dragged him into the kitchen deciding the sooner people she could trust knew about it the sooner she could get better.

"Greg," Wilson said in a very serious and worried tone. "What the hell is going on?"

"We've been going out for drinks, last night and the night before. Her boyfriend saw us last night and got drunk and jealous. And when... when she got home he beat her and tried to rape her."

"Oh my god!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Shut up!" House hissed. "She doesn't need to hear about it again... she's lived it once and re-lived it twice already she doesn't need it again."

"Okay, okay... House this is huge. How...?" Wilson was at a loss for words so House continued to speak softly not wanting silence, not wanting to think again.

"She called me as soon as she got away. I called a cab and picked her up, brought her here and treated her wounds. We went to the police after you left and told them everything. They sent guys round to her place and they picked the guy up still unconscious in the hall with his pants around his ankles. They gave us a ride home but we stopped by her place to pick up her stuff. Both of us will be staying for a while." He said softly finishing what had transpired in their world.

He was not going to leave her. Not like this. He wasn't even sure he wanted to leave her at all.

"You're staying for her." He said not as a question but a statement as if discovering a new side to his friend.

"Yes." House said looking through the doorway at the woman wrapped in the bundle of his clothes.

"Are you doing this because of guilt?"

"What no... What do I have to feel guilty about?"

"If he hadn't seen..."

"If he wasn't a fucking bastard then she'd be married to him and have five kids by now. I gave her a choice, whether to stay or go." he said remembering sitting at a piano with her hand in his 48 hours ago. "She stayed, so I'm staying."

"Do you...?"

House turned and stared at him. "I liked her as soon as I saw her James. She's beautiful and fascinating and we were getting somewhere before... I hope we can get back there."

Wilson nodded.

"Listen I'm going make dinner and it'll be ready in about an hour... she looks tired." He said slightly vaguely.

"Thanks." House nodded at him and headed back into the lounge and walked around to stand in front of her and stretched out his hand. "Nap time."

"I'm not tired." She protested.

"I am." He replied honestly. "Keep me company."

She stood and took his hand and followed him towards the bedroom. They slid between the sheets and she found her way onto his chest once more.

Neither were tired enough to sleep but both glad of the quiet moment and the warmth of the other.

She kissed his neck gently.

He smiled and stroked her back carefully.

She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and nibbled it in a way that made him groan softly.

He frowned.

"Allie what are you...?"

She sat up with her hips seated directly over hers and began rocking gently as she whisked her shirt over her head. "I want you to make love to me." She said in a soft timid tone conflicting with her outwardly confidant behaviour.

"What?" he asked shocked and confused but even so his hands came to rest instinctively on her hips, neither hindering nor encouraging her continuingly soft movements.

"It's been maybe 8 years since some one made love to me. Since I felt wanted, respected, loved... I need to feel that now. I need to know..." She said quietly with tears welling up in her eyes.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands smooth across her back as he kissed her neck softly.

"I respect you and as you can obviously feel," he said referring to his growing length, "I want you just as much as I did the first time I saw you but..." he said with a soft sigh pulling back to look in her eyes, "I can't make love to you... not yet. You've been through something very traumatic and you have to deal with that. I can't just swoop in and try to replace that memory with a new more appealing one... it won't help you."

Tears poured freely down her cheeks now but she nodded in agreement and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can still show you that I respect and want you... but pants stay on okay?" He said with a soft grin as he brushed his lips against her shoulder.

She practically giggled against him and it was music to his ears more precious than the first time he heard Beethoven. She pulled back with a soft smile around her eyes and pressed her lips delicately to his.

He kissed her back as softly as he knew how and cupped the back of her head gently moving his hand slightly through the wavy curls her hair seemed to have formed as it dried naturally. Her hands smoothed down his chest and reached for the hem of his shirt lifting it slowly up his torso as her hands explored his body. He smiled against her lips and pulled back lifting his arms above his head. She smiled softly back and lifted his shirt over his head tossing it in the general direction that hers went.

House slid back until his back hit the headboard and beckoned her closer.

They both moaned softly as their bare torsos pressed together for the first time.

He traced the soft features of her face with his fingertips as she settled around him carefully mindful of both of their pains and suffering.

"Beautiful." He murmured reverently and staring deep in to her cool green eyes.

"Thank you." she answered softly, not being able to remember one word ever spoken with so much affection.

He smiled slightly and cupped her cheek spending the next half hour showering her in gentle kisses and soft caresses, before kissing her soundly his tongue tasting her thoroughly and sucking her gently as she explored him. They pulled back breathless and rested their foreheads against the others.

"Thank you." She whispered once more.

"I had a good time too." he said with a soft grin.

"You know what I mean." She was thanking him for doing what was right, telling her no and leading her down the right path that she couldn't see.

"You're welcome." He said in a soft serious tone. "I think we better get up... Wilson said dinner would be ready in an hour and I don't think any of us would be particularly pleased if he came in and saw us in this situation."

She smiled and shook her head softly as she slid from his lap and moved to retrieve their shirts, tossing him his and pulling hers on swiftly.

They walked down the hall hand in hand towards Wilson setting the table.

He glanced up at them glad that they looked a little happier than before and thinking to himself that a nap can do a world of good.

"Sleep well?"

"Not at all." House replied with a soft smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Wilson was entirely confused by House's answer so he laid down the last fork and moved back into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Water, please." Cameron said politely sitting down at the setting beside another and across from the empty table.

"I'll be right back." House said kissing the top of her head and going into the kitchen to retrieve their drinks.

"What are you having?" House asked moving to the fridge pulling out a cold one for himself.

"What do you mean you didn't sleep?" Wilson said pouring rice onto three plates.

House sighed and grabbed a bottle of water, opening a cupboard and retrieving a glass.

"She... she wanted to feel good."

There was a clatter of a spoon and pot falling into the sink. "You did not sleep with her." He said disbelieving.

"No, I already told you we didn't sleep."

"You know what I mean!" He hissed.

"No I didn't... she asked me to and I said no. It was the right thing... wasn't it?" He asked filling the glass and turning to his friend seeking reassurance.

"Yes House, it was defiantly the right thing." Wilson replied with a sigh of relief.

"She thinks so. I think." He said with a frown. "What are you having?"

"Gimme a beer." He said putting the finishing touches on the chilli sauce. "So what did you do? To make her feel good."

House grabbed another beer from the fridge and tucked the two beers in his arm and held the glass of water in his hand. "I held her. I kissed her... and I told her the truth... she's the most beautiful person I've ever met." And with that he left the kitchen and moved back to the dinning area not needing to see Wilson's shock to know it was there.

He lowered the drinks to their places on the table and sat close to Cameron, their bodies touching. "I hope you like chilli."

Wilson brought the heavily laden plates out in a way that made Cameron wonder if he'd ever been a waiter.

Before they'd even managed to taste the taste their food Cameron spoke. "Thank you... Dr Wilson for letting me stay."

He waved his fork in a dismissive manner as he swallowed a mouthful of rice.

"It's fine. Stay as long as you want I'm glad of the company and for your uncanny ability to keep him occupied and out of mischief. And don't worry about work; take as long as you need."

"Thank you, Dr..."

"James."

"Thank you, James." she murmured playing with her food somewhat.

He smiled kindly.

"Try this..." House said cutting through the moment's silence, his mouth half full of chilli as he tried to shovel more in. "It's great."

She smiled at him affectionately.

"Well you his atrocious table manners don't seem to repulse you and I think that's half the battle." Wilson said with a soft encouraging smile.

House rolled his eyes and shut his mouth and chewed with an air of "so there".

Cameron giggled slightly and began eating in earnest and rested her hand on House's thigh as she ate glad to have him close to her.

The conversation was smooth and light as House and Wilson regaled some of the exploits from the early years of their friendship. They moved to the couches House's arm falling over Cameron's shoulders and holding her close as he and Wilson continued to talk of years gone by, the gentle hum of the television covering the few short silences.

Cameron was soothed and entertained by the normal conversation and felt warmed pressed against his side. Her eyes began to droop and soon she was sleeping peacefully curled against House's body.

"House..." Wilson said nodding to Cameron as he noticed her sleeping.

"I know... She's been asleep a while now." he said softly, his hand smoothing through her hair able to feel the change in her breathing 10 minutes previous.

"House what are you going to do? Are you going to stay? Are you going to settle down?"

"I don't know." He said with a soft sigh. "I just... I can't leave her."

"There's always a job for you..."

"Wiping snot? I don't think so. It's not for me. No offence but I'm better than that... and so are you, I never understood why you didn't take that job on the east coast."

"I made a commitment here." He said sullenly. "Janice was happy here."

"So happy." House said sarcastically. Then in a suddenly serious tone he continued, "You weren't happy here which might explain why you slept around so much, who knows the woman of your dreams could have been waiting for you on the other side of the country."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"That still doesn't solve your current problem." He said with a sigh.

"What problem?" House said in a nonchalant tone, "I have a job, a roof over my head and a girl at my side... I'm fine."

"But are you happy? Can you make her happy?"

"I will." He replied defensively and then with more force in his voice he echoed. "I will."

He looked down at Cameron and kissed her forehead softly his eyes closing as he basked in that sweet scent that was uniquely her.

"I don't believe it; three days and she's done something no woman has been able to do since..."

"Let's not go that far." House murmured darkly.

"Then what would you call it, Greg?" Wilson retorted.

Cameron whimpered and moaned at House's side, her body shivering against his. "No." She whispered.

House tensed instantly, drawing her closer.

"Allison, wake up." he ordered trying to coax her out of her nightmare.

She frowned and shook more violently.

"No!"

"Allison, wake up!" He said unable to hear another of her pleas finding it all to easy to imagine her cowering beneath her drunkard of an ex-boyfriend.

She screamed as she woke up trying her best to move away from the body that held her so close, tears streaming down her cheeks from heavy lidded eyes.

"It's me! Greg. It's me." He said holding her closer despite her limbs kicking out against his pained thigh. "Sh, sh."

She stilled and collapsed against him sobbing quietly into his chest.

He could feel his heart aching at the sound; he closed his eyes and held back his own tears before looking up at Wilson, nodding his head silently begging him to leave. She didn't need an audience. She didn't need to know Wilson saw anything.

House watched as he left as silently as possible disappearing into the kitchen to clean up the dishes and the pots.

"Come on Allie... bed time."

"I'm not a child!" She shouted pulling back from his chest.

"I know you're not." He said cupping her cheek, "I just want to take care of you."

"I'm not tired." She said defiantly, despite the fact that here eyes weren't fully open.

"Okay, but can we go lie down anyway? Just in case you do fall asleep because I'm in no condition to carry you and I don't want anyone else near you." he said in the kindest tone possible considering his protectiveness and possessiveness towards her which was also entirely evident in his voice.

She looked into his eyes and kissed him softly.

"Is that a yes then?" House asked.

She smiled secretly.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For taking care of me." She stood and held her hand out to him. "Come on, bed time."

He smiled as he stood and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly, "You sound eager." he murmured with a soft grin.

She chuckled slightly. "Not that eager."

"There goes the notion that I'm sexy." he said rolling his eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"You are." She said quietly into his chest, "It's... its confusing being around you."

He frowned. "Let's talk about this somewhere more private."

He led her to the bedroom and slid into the bed. He watched, confused himself, as she paced the floor at the foot of the bed.

"How am I confusing you?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to have sex. For the last 6 years sex has been a job, a requirement, a god damn fucking pain in the ass!" She said angrily.

She stopped and sighed, her back to him.

"But with you..." She turned. "With you I want it. I want it because I want you; I want to be closer to you. I don't know what it is or how the hell is happened, I known you for just a few days and I think I... even before this, before you did all this I knew..."

"Allie, calm down." He begged with a soft sigh, he tapped the bed beside him, "Come here, baby."

She slid in beside him and lay on her side facing him, pressing her body to his.

"I haven't felt like this in so long." She whispered, her eyes not meeting his.

He kissed her forehead.

"Neither have I."

She sighed in relief and wrapped her body around his. "I want you so much."

He hated the anguish in her voice, echoing the feelings in her heart.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

"I want you too." he murmured.

"Then why can't we..." The look in her eyes stopped her from continuing; she knew he was right. She pulled back and began taking off her shirt.

"What are you doing?!" House hiss confused and shocked once more.

"I want to be closer to you so shirt and pants off please." she ordered pulling off her own pants leaving her in a pair of plain cotton panties.

He smirked somewhat and gave into her demands stripping down to his boxers with a "Yes, Mamme," on his lips.

She kissed him softly and turned pressing her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively, his body curling protectively around hers. Their fingers interlocked across her stomach.

"I don't know how I could get through this without you." she said softly.

"You'll never have to find out." He murmured against her shoulder as he kissed it before promptly falling asleep.

Allison Cameron stayed awake and silent thinking of the contents of the lockbox in her suitcase in the corner of the room and the man whose arms were wrapped so protectively around her.


	12. Chapter 12

House woke up with his nose buried in her sweetly fragrant hair, his arms tight around her body and his leg arched over her hips. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her neck softly.

"Did you sleep at all?" he murmured.

"How did you even know I was awake?" she said her eyes still closed and her breathing even.

"I could hear you thinking." he replied half seriously. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little." she lied.

"Were you comfortable, lying still the whole time with me at your back?"

He watched her smile.

"Yes, you know you talk in your sleep." She said matter of factly.

"I was aware of that fact." he said with a smile, "What did I say?"

"Something about the note being flat not the world apparently." She said grinning, her hand covering his on her stomach.

"It must have been an interesting dream." He joked kissing her neck softly once more.

She moaned in response her body shivering against his.

He smoothed his hand gently across her stomach as he continued to kiss her neck gently. "Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked against her skin.

"I... I uhm... I was thinking." she said nervousness apparent in her every word.

"Did you draw any conclusions?" he asked softly.

"Some... but not enough I'd imagine." she sighed softly. "I think I have to show you something."

"You think? Allison, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I have to do this." She said sliding from his body and moving to her suitcase.

House sighed and sat up watching her panty-clad form move over to her suitcase and pull out the lockbox and key before bringing it back over to the bed. She sat next to him and pulled the sheets over their laps before resting the lockbox on gently his thigh and handing him the key.

"Open it." she said slightly nervously.

"Are you sure?"

Nods.

He frowned slightly and bit his lip as he unlocked the box lifting the lid slowly.

Row upon row of neatly stacked hundred dollar bills stared up at him.

"Holy shit." he muttered. "Allie what the...?"

"I had a row with Brian one night about four weeks ago... he hit me until I passed out and the next day when I got a... a client and a big tip I went into a casino and I played the lottery and won." She reached across into the box and pulled out a passport and driver's license and other papers. "I paid for these. Me, another me, Aly Evans and I put a payment down on a car. A car I'm supposed to pick up today. I was going to leave... runaway and never come back. I stayed up because I was deciding that I want to stay; as long as it's with you."

He slid his arm around her and kissed her temple, turning his eyes away from the money to met her tentative gaze.

"Stay."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't thank me." he said softly, taking the papers from her hand. "What you can do is burn these because I only want my Allie."

She tensed and gulped loudly.

"But what... what if he...?" she stammered.

"He's in jail and he's going to stay there." House said firmly. "But if he gets out and you're still worried about him finding you..." His hands found her left hand and her third finger, moving his thumb across it gently and smiled. "Then I think... I think then we might be in a position to change your name."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her hair, as he locked the box and slid it on to her lap. "Its yours baby, you decide what you want. Do you still want to get your car?"

"No need." she said with a soft smile.

He grinned. "Good... cos I was thinking you might want to try a different type of transport today."

"Like what?" She said slightly suspiciously.

He kissed her hair and practically hopped out of the bed, despite his leg, and over to his bag quickly retrieving his tinted visor motorcycle helmet.

"You're kidding." she said, an expression of clear shock on her features.

He grinned. "Not at all. I figured we could go get you a decent jacket and your own helmet and hire I nice big bike and go for a spin to the Hoover Dam."

"You're not kidding." She said with a grin.

He smiled and moved over to the bed to sit at her hip. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great." she said with a genuine smile.

"I figured with a dark helmet no one would know it was you except me." he said slightly bashfully, wanting to take her out, wanting her to go out but needing for her to feel safe too.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "You're so good to me."

"You deserve to have someone take care of you." he whispered and kissed her back. "I think we'd better get dressed in case Wilson comes through the door with more pancakes."

He pulled back and found his pants, pulling them on quickly.

She smiled. "You mean you want to get dressed so you can go wake him up to make pancakes?"

"Exactly." He kissed her softly, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over her head. He picked up the other shirt, which was, in fact, the one she'd worn yesterday and smelled deliciously sweet as he pulled it over his head. "Come on, I'm hungry." He whined childishly.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before lowering the lockbox to the floor, it's key neatly on top and grabbed her sweats as she breathed the scent of him deeply from the shirt on her body. She pulled on her sweats and picked up his cane handing it to him before taking his hand. "We're having cereal if James isn't awake yet."

"Awww." He moaned and pouted.

She laughed loudly at the sight.

The door to their right opened to reveal a pyjama clad Wilson. "Do you guys have to be so loud on my day off?"

"Yay! Pancakes!" House exclaimed. "Just be glad you don't have to hear the bed banging against the wall. Now get in that kitchen and cook." He said with a grin amidst Cameron giggling at his side.

Wilson smiled slightly and sighed before trudging off towards the kitchen.

"Do you have to be so mean to him?" Cameron asked seriously.

"It takes his mind off his divorce." He said softly.

"Being cruel to be kind then?"

"Yup, that's me... I give you what you need no matter whether you think it's good or bad but believe me you're getting all the good." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.

"So I take it you want pancakes again?" Wilson called from the kitchen.

"I get to lick the bowl!" House shouted back at him.

Cameron giggled again.

House smiled knowing his behaviour was helping to take **_her_** mind off Brian.


	13. Chapter 13

They caught a cab to the dealership where Cameron was supposed to pick up her car and retrieved her deposit with little trouble before they headed over to a strip of bike dealerships. House settled his back pack more comfortably on his shoulders. It was filled with all sorts of food they'd... he'd managed to coerce Wilson to make for their picnic, a blanket, bottle of water his wallet and a few of Cameron's hundred dollar bills.

"So where to? I've never done this before." Cameron said excitedly at his side.

He grinned at her. "Let's get you in some decent leather first and then I'll show you a good ride."

She laughed and squeezed his hand lightly. "Whatever you say." she said with a bashful grin.

He led her into a bike clothing store between two dealers, he pulled her close as a guy in similar attire to House's approached them with a smile on his face. "Hey what can I do for you guys today?"

"The lady here needs a jacket and a helmet." House said slightly darkly, letting the guy know that if he hit on her there would be dire consequences.

His arm slid around her waist possessively.

He smiled reassuringly, "Whatever you say, boss."

"I want top spec too." House added.

The clerk nodded and quickly made his way to the rack of helmets selecting one with a black background and a golden phoenix on the crown, wings and flames sweeping back through the blackness towards the back of the helmet.

He could feel her relax slightly at his side, the symbolism of the phoenix not lost on either of them.

"Go try it on." He whispered an encouragement in her ear as her squeezed and released her waist.

She stepped forward tentatively and took the helmet from the guy's hands. She slipped it slowly over her curls before turning to House and muttering, "What do you think?"

"Perfect. Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah, surprisingly." She said more to herself shocked at what felt like a tonne weight in her hands rested so easily and comfortably on her head.

"You still need a jacket."

At which point the clerk appeared once more at her side holding a choice of two jackets.

The first was rather plain, entirely black but for a red stripe down each arm and the brand logo embossed in red stitching across the chest.

The second was mainly black with red shoulder, the color sweeping down the arms and turning golden yellow at the cuffs.

"Which one?" Cameron asked turning to House, her voice slightly muffled by the wrap around helmet as she begged his opinion.

"I like that one." He said pointing to the second, "It matches the helmet better."

He didn't need to see her smile to know it was there as she plucked the jacket from the clerk's hands and drew it across her shoulders, taking her time to do up the zipper and the poppers surprised at how well it fit her.

"So...?" she asked House self-consciously.

"Damn." He muttered in a low appreciative tone, his eyes casting up her jean and leather clad form.

"That good, huh?" She said with a grin as she pulled off her helmet and shook her hair loose of its confines.

"Oh yeah." The clerk muttered heading over to the cash register.

House growled slightly and stepped closer to Cameron, slipping his arm around her gently. "You look fabulous baby." He whispered as he kissed her softly.

She grinned and undid her jacket slightly letting it hang open to reveal her plain white tee.

"That'll be $459.75"

Cameron stepped behind House happily taking 5 hundred dollar bills from their pouch and passing them to the clerk. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." he replied happily putting the correct amount in the till and pressing the rest into his pocket. "So you guys looking for a model in particular?" He asked kindly.

"I want to rent a Triumph Rocket III Classic." House responded, having decided on that model soon after breakfast.

"Nice." the clerk answered praising his choice.

"Thanks. Any idea where we could find one?"

"There's a guy that deals in classic bikes about half a block down, he'll probably have what your looking for."

* * *

"I want to split it with you." She said as they paid for the hire of the bike for the next two weeks. 

"No."

"But..."

"No, Allie I'm getting this. I was going to get this bike anyway." he exaggerated, but only slightly. "It's fine. Really."

She sighed and gave in, her protests silencing as House signed the papers and handed over his credit card.

Soon they had the keys in hand and where walking (and in House's case hobbling) out to the gleaming bike.

"Jesus, it's huge!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like a big ride." House said with a grin as he took off his backpack and secured his cane half inside it, before passing it to Cameron, sliding it over her back. "Right, basic rundown. Feet go here. Don't put your feet down if we stop at a light or junction I'll balance us. Stay as relaxed as possible around corners... it's a pretty low bike so we won't be leaning too much, just follow my lead and you'll pick it up. I'm going to do a test run, we'll go about a mile and take a couple of corners then I'll stop and we'll see how you feel. If you want me to stop squeeze three times and I'll pull over. Okay?"

She nodded.

House smiled and kissed her softly before pulling her helmet over her head and securing it safely before doing the same with hid own and swinging his leg over the low cruiser of a bike.

He bit back a groan as she sat close behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her body to his.

"Comfy? You got your feet on the right bit?"

"Yeah." Came her muffled nervous reply.

He moved his hand to cover hers briefly before it turned the ignition.

Her arms flexed around him, but only once. He revved the bike loudly a few times before moving off to the end of the forecourt before turning down the street. He revelled in the feel of her rapid breathing against his back and her arm tight around him.


	14. Chapter 14

Soon they were speeding along the lake road towards the Hoover Dam, pressed close together in the warm afternoon, the cool fast moving air sneaking up their sleeves and keeping them comfortable. The bike rumbled beneath them, shivering vibrations through their bodies. House could feel her become more comfortable on the bike with each passing mile, corner by corner it became easier and easier to drive as her body followed his.

A short while later they pulled into the parking lot and kicked down the stand.

House killed the engine.

"You okay?" He asked softly pulling his helmet off.

"Yeah of course, that was great!" She exclaimed hopping almost reluctantly from the bike and away from his body as she pulled the helmet from her windswept tangled locks. "My hair is a mess though." She said smoothing her hand over her slightly knotted hair.

"Leave it." House said softly as he slid from the bike and hobbled over to her sliding his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Cameron grinned and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on let's go and see this big wall and then pick out a picnic spot." He murmured against her lips as he slid his cane from the rucksack on her back.

She laughed slightly and passed him his backpack as she unzipped her leather jacket.

They walked hand in hand along the wide wall that held back the swollen river, amazed by the size of it and staring down at the river far below in Rainbow canyon, it's red walls both glistening and dry at the trickle of water that was allowed through the dam.

"So how's this for a second date?" House asked with a grin as the leaned against the rail at the centre of the dam and looked across the deep scar in the Nevada plain.

"Fantastic." She said cuddling up to him despite the warmth, needing to be near him.

He put his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Good." he whispered.

"So how about that picnic." She said with a grin.

He sucked and kissed her bottom lip gently. "Let's go then. I just hope we can find a tree." he said with a grin, wiping his hand across his burning brow.

Soon they were settled beneath the shade of a large tree, the blanket laid out beneath them, their folded jackets providing a make shift pillow for him as Cameron curled against him dozing slightly in the afternoon breeze that shifted the branches above them sending wave upon wave of shade and light over their bodies, their stomachs digesting their lunch leaving them sleepy and lethargic. House breathed deeply and smoothed his fingertips gently over her arm glad that he could give her this peace, this safety.

"This is the best second date I've ever been on." she muttered into his chest.

House grinned. "And why's that then?"

"You." she whispered.

He chuckled lightly. "So the date sucks but I'm great?"

She giggled in response. "The date is amazing but it's you that made it utterly fantastic." She murmured kissing his chest softly.

He grinned and kissed the top of her head gently.

A sweet silence spread between them... but a strange tension seemed to curl around them.

"I don't remember feeling scared." She said in a strangely calm voice.

House made himself keep breathing. He stayed as quiet as possible his fingertips continuing to move gently over her arm hoping to soothe her.

"It's hard to explain... I'm not even sure if I could explain what I was feeling at that moment, there was just so much going on. I think... in the times before, when he hit me I was scared but being with you changed me, it made me stronger."

"Did it help?" He asked softly, knowing that fear can sometimes instigate survival instincts and he hated the idea that he'd stopped that.

"Yes." She said confidently. She lifted her body up over his and kissed his lips softly. "Yes, of course you helped... if... if it wasn't for you I would have given in. I don't think I could have fought. It took so much to push him off, to fight, to walk out of there as far as possible, to call you and come home."

He lifted his head and kissed her softly.

"Do you want to talk some more?" He encouraged her gently.

"Yes," she whispered.

Their was a glimpse of fear in her eyes but there was so much more.

"I feel safe in your arms."

He kissed her softly and kept his arms gently around her as she settled atop him and whispered frightful secrets, detailing the painful scars across her heart.

He listened to them all, her pain becoming his with each word.

She stopped almost abruptly when the tales of her abuse were finished.

He kissed her gently, his hands smoothing gently up and down her back. The kiss soon grew hard and passionate, her body writhing over him as they each fought to chase away the pain with something loving and physical.

He rolled her over onto her back and pulled his body over hers as he kissed her desperately. Her hands clawed at his shirt pulling it up his body and scraping her nails across his back. He arched and hissed at the feeling grinding his hips hard against her.

"Shit." He said with sudden realization at what he was doing and more importantly who he was doing it to. Sure they had kissed half naked before but there had never been that raw unrestrained intent behind it before. He tried to pull back but her arms and legs were tight around him.

"NO! NO!" She screamed, her body a vice around him, tears forming in her eyes. "No, Greg. Please!" She begged.

He could feel his heart shattering at the sight of her tears, he settled against her carefully and wiped away her tears. "Baby..." he started.

"Please, Greg." She begged, her eyes closing and tension seeping across her face. "Please, I need you."

A shocking revelation streaked through his mind.

But it couldn't be true, could it?

"Did you talk... just to get me to sleep with you?" He asked with a frown.

She screwed her eyes shut and tipped her head back.

"Allie." He barked, anger creeping into his voice.

"It doesn't make it any less true." she answered with more tears pouring down her cheeks, she cried and sobbed loudly still clutching him and holding on to him tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she wept and wailed. "Greg don't leave me! Don't leave me, please."

House felt sick. He tried to shake off her hold.

"Allison, let me go." He said in an eerily calm voice.

"No, Greg, please!"

"Let me go, now." He said in a low dark tone.

"Greg..."

"Now!" he shouted.

She released him and cried louder than ever before as he rolled away from her and sat on the edge of the blanket with his back to her, his head in his hands and his knees against his chest.

She was going to use him.

For all intensive purposes she was going to rape him.

His body shook with anger and he fought the urge to vomit.

Behind him he felt her move towards him slightly but pulled back with a heart wrenching sob.

He could feel his throat tensing as tears formed in his eyes never having felt so many emotions in a single second. He was totally overwhelmed and torn.

"I'm sorry Greg, so sorry."

He turned. "You were going to rape me!" He snarled. "Lure me into some sort of pity fuck just to make you feel better. You understand that? You'd be no better than him. Worse because you would have let me go through it, completely oblivious, until I put a fucking smile on your face and it was me that carried your pain."

He watched through his own tears as the realisation sunk in.

"Oh God!" She wailed her whole body convulsing. "I never meant... I didn't think..."

The sound of her cries echoed around the small wood and thundered horrifically in his ears.

"NO! NO!" She screamed. "Change me back. Change me back." she wailed rocking gently, her arms wrapped around her knees at her chest. "NO! Change me back!" She shouted to God or anyone who'd listen to undo this act that had made her this person. She wanted his strength... but she hated that she was so desperate she'd use any means to get it instead of trusting him and taking what he had to give. "Change me back." she whispered.

House felt his heart shatter at the sound of her breaking down. Years of abuse, neglect and disrespect had made her a shell of the woman she could be.

He wanted her to be who she ought to be. The woman he could love.

He crawled over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

She screamed.

He recoiled.

But always something drew him back to her, it wasn't pity, he knew this for certain. Though what it was specifically he couldn't tell.

He wrapped his arms around her through her wails and shouts.

"Your pain is already my pain." he whispered in her ear, he was bound to her. "Do what you will of me. Ask me... and I'll do it. I won't fight you because you are the one I want to fight for. I won't walk because I'll always walk to you. I won't go home... because home is with you in my arms."

He gave into her entirely; he gave her his mind, his body, his heart and his soul to do with a she pleased. He'd become a vessel for her pain and nothing more if she asked it of him.

It was a test.

"I'll... I'll make love to you." he said in an emotionless voice. "Just ask me."

"No, no, no." She said in an anguished voice, still rocking gently against him. "No more pain." she begged.

He held her tightly. "Shh, sh." He cooed kissing her neck gently, tears still pouring down his cheeks. "Sh, Allie. I promise I'll make it better."

"Don't do anything... I don't want to become..."

"I know, baby, I know." He kissed her neck softly again, "Trust me, I'll help you."

She cried for hours in his arm until the cool wind of twilight swept passed them and encouraged them to move.

"Save me." She whispered.

"Always." He said stroking her hair gently and kissing her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

House and Cameron arrived back at Wilson's soon after dusk; their very souls were aching and tired. The second she stepped through the front door she disappeared down the hall towards House's bedroom, he watched her go with both sadness and compassion in his eyes.

"What happened?" Wilson asked curiously, emerging from the kitchen the scent of eastern spices surrounding him.

"Don't ask." House said staring down the now empty hallway.

Wilson frowned. "Okay." he muttered. "The police called earlier."

"And?" House asked shifting his focus entirely to Wilson.

"They wouldn't tell me anything. They want to talk to Cameron."

"She can't deal with this today. If they call back ask if it's good news. If it is then check on us and she might be up for it... but if it's not... if it's not good then leave us. We've hard a hard enough day as it is."

"House..." Wilson started.

He stared at him, stopping him in his tracks before he asked what happened again.

"... dinner?" He enquired.

House shook his head. "Maybe later." And he turned and walked down to his room.

He was unsurprised to see her curled up in the bed looking smaller and more vulnerable than he could ever imagine. Sighing softly, he pulled off his clothes and stripping to his boxers before sliding into the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"How can you touch me?" She whispered.

"Because I know who you are, who you really are... who you could be when you're given everything you deserve. Respect. Equality. And I'm falling in love with her."

She wailed softly and cried in gentle sobs.

He kissed her neck gently and tightened his hold on her. "Sh, baby. I'm here. I've got you."

Cameron shook and shivered in his arms, her anguish growing less intense with each passing second. "You... you're so good to me. I want to be the person you can fall in love with because... because I'm already in love with you."

Her cries renewed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He turned her in his arms and pressed her to his chest rocking her gently, cooing sweet words into her hair.

She fell asleep within half an hour, tears drying on his chest as she lay sprawled across him. He smoothed his hands gently up and down her deliciously bare back. He wondered if she truly knew what love was, had she really felt love for the man that beat her up so readily? It made him all the more determined to show her what love was.

He heard the sound of the phone ringing and he tensed and held his breath, his hand still moving slowly up and down her back. She needed to sleep and it was best that she didn't know about this yet.

There was a soft knock on the door.

House let out the breath he'd been holding, "Come in," he said softly as he pulled the sheets up to cover their semi-naked bodies.

Wilson came in.

"They want to talk to her." he murmured.

"Gimme the phone."

He did so reluctantly.

"This is Doctor Gregory House. I came in with Allison the other day... she can't come to the phone at the moment but you can tell me what you have to tell her."

"Sir, I really should..."

"Look just tell me what's going on. She's sleeping and I'm not going to disturb her. She trusts me... she brought me with her to the station, tell me what's going on."

The boy on the other end of the phone sighed.

"He's being charged with assault and battery and attempted rape. No chance of bail."

"Thanks... I tell her as soon as she wakes. Keep us updated." And with that he hung up the phone and tossed it to Wilson who fumbled a little but stopped it from crashing to the floor.

"What did they say?" he asked.

"The bastards being charged for assault and battery and attempted rape with no chance of bail." He said sliding both arms carefully around Cameron, cradling her to his warm body keeping her safe.

"That's great." Wilson said happily.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place." House growled.

Cameron stirred slightly on his chest.

House nuzzled her hair and whispered, "Sleep Allie. Sleep Angel, just a little while longer." He rubbed her back gently and felt her settle back against him the exhaustion of the day still plaguing her. "Can you heat something up for dinner?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." Wilson answered.

"Will be though in half and hour or so I reckon." House continued as his hand slid up and down her back gently.

"Okay." He replied and nodded as he left, still utterly surprised at how protective and loving House was to his young co-worker.

The door closed and House sighed in relief.

He stroked her back gently in a soothing manner as he attempted to rouse her gently. She moaned slightly as she began to wake. He kissed her hair.

"It's okay Allie. Trust me."

She gasped loudly as she woke.

"Shh Allie, I'm here. I'm here." He said as he held her tighter and closer than before.

She breathed harshly over him, the rapid pace seeming to spread from her lung to his like some vicious virus. He stroked her back slowly and gently over and over. "It's me. I've got you." he whispered. After some time her breathing slowed and drop by salty drop her tears seeped into his skin once more.

His hands slid down her back, over her ass to grip her thighs lightly pulling them higher around his hips pressing their hips harder together.

"It's okay." He said quietly as his hand cupped her cheek and lifted her chin.

His lips pressed softly to hers, her tears faltering but still dripping steadily onto his cheeks. His kiss was gentle and encouraging. "Its okay." he mumbled against her lips once more.

She tentatively began to kiss him back, her tears slowing even more.

He kissed her deeply, pressing his tongue gently into her mouth, his lips moved at an increasing pace against hers and his hands moved over her back, squeezing her lithe hips gently.

Cameron moaned softly and shifted slightly over him, her hips settling harder against his. Her seemed to move all over him and arousal poured through him and between his legs. She continued to kiss him deeply as his engorged length pressed to her core.

He kissed her hard. It was his way of saying that he understood her behaviour earlier and that he was still there to care for her and love her as before, though he was yet to use those exact words.

She pulled back with soft kisses being pressed to his lips and a gentle smile around her mouth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he grunted.

She giggled slightly. "I know I'm not ready yet, but this cock of yours is really quite inviting. Good size too."

"Well I don't like to brag but yeah I'm huge." He said with a soft grin his fingers moving softly through her hair. "I'll be gentle." he said in a hushed caring tone his hand cupping her cheek gently.

"I know." She said closing her eyes and leaning into his soft touch. "Which is why I want you so much. I want to be loved."

"And you are." He kissed her softly. It was the closest he could offer to a declaration of love for now. He smiled reassuringly. "The police called."

"Oh?" She said with sadness returning to her voice and a hint of the abyss returning to her eyes.

"He's been charged with no chance of bail." he said softly. "He's going to prison for a very long time okay? I'll make sure of it."

She nodded.

"Now for the real reason I woke you up..." He said with a grin. " Wilson made curry."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

The sound of the doorbell rung ominously throughout the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Cameron very nearly screamed at the sudden sound.

House held her tightly. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He said firmly.

She took a deep breath and calmed almost instantly.

They stayed silent and still listening carefully.

The front door opened and the sounds of male voices drifted to their ears. The front door closed and the male voices drifted to the living room and no doubt on to the couch.

House would have guessed there was one or two of them.

The voices stopped... or at least became to low and quiet for their ears to detect.

There was a gentle knock at their door.

" Wilson, is that you?" House asked holding Cameron tightly.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

House pulls the sheets high around their bodies as Cameron slides to his side furthest away from the door, almost hiding behind him.

"Yeah." House answered stroking Cameron's back gently.

Wilson entered the room looked sheepish and exhausted. A blush crept up he cheeks guessing their state of undress beneath the sheets.

"Who's the visitors then?" House asked getting straight to the point.

Wilson sighed gently and closed the door behind him.

"Foreman and Chase from the clinic."

"You're kidding?!" Cameron squeaked.

"No... I told them that you were sick and that you were going to be staying with me for a while. They want to see you. Personally I think that they're just here to check that I'm not..."

"And that's enough of that thought, thank you very much." House cut in knowing what he was going to say. It took no stretch of the imagination to guess that the intuitive doctors suspected their boss of screwing their younger colleague as a way of exorcising the stress of his most recent divorce.

Wilson looked suitably apologetic.

"Basically they want to see you." Wilson said to Cameron. "They're worried about you."

Cameron sighed and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." House said softly into her hair.

She sighed. "Tell them... tell them everything and we'll be out in a few minutes. Looks like the curry's going to have to wait a while."

"Allie, you don't have to..."

"But I want to." She said in a sure tone. "Those guys are my friends. They care for me. And I'm not ashamed of what I've been though. I'm not guilty. **_He_** is. I'm going to need all the support I can get... which means relying on people that I already trust and telling them everything."

House smiled.

"I'm so proud of you." he whispered and kissed her softly.

Wilson stood slightly nervously by the door. "You're sure?"

"You heard the lady, Jimmy." House said slightly indignantly.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thank you." She said kindly with a sad smile.

"No problem." And he backed out of the room with the door closing softly behind him.

Cameron sighed slightly against him, her eyes closing and her head resting on his chest.

"I meant it when I said I'm proud of you." he murmured. "Everything you said."

"Thanks. I know that I said I need them... but all I really need is you." she admitted.

"You have me."

She lifted her head to look in his eyes. "I love you which is why I don't want to become a burden to you and that's why I need them too."

House smiled and kissed her softly. "You could never be a burden to me but I think it's good that you'll have someone else to talk to. I just want you to feel safe."

"I always feel safe here."

He kissed her gently again. "Come on. We should probably get dressed before we head out there." he said quietly as his hand savoured the feel of her gloriously naked back.

House pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt watching Cameron as she pulled on her own pair of denims and pulled on a huge sweatshirt that seemed to engulf her entirely small body. A thick pair of socks were pulled over her delicate feet. She needed comfort. She needed to feel warm.

She drew closer to him and he slid his arms tight around her small body.

Her arms slid around his waist and she rested her head on his chest.

"You're so good a hugging, you know that?" She said softly. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing else mattered.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her hair.

"It's the first time I've been told that." he said honestly.

"Well it's true." she said pulling back slightly.

He pressed his lips to her softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled and kissed him back.

"Ready?" He said taking her hand and picking up his cane.

She squeezed his hand and nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

There was silence as they entered the living room together hand in hand.

Chase and Foreman's eyes were filled with compassion, worry and sympathy.

A bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates sat on the coffee table.

House could tell be the tight hold her fingers had on his that she was nervous and she disliked the almost-pity in her colleagues eyes. His thumb smoothed gently over her knuckles. He was glad of the lack of curiosity in their eyes which meant that Wilson had told them a little of his part in the story and that he was needed by her.

"Hi guys." She said with a sad smile as she and House sat in the empty sofa.

House could see that both longed to embrace and comfort her, but that was his task. She snuggled close to his side and under his arm, her small feet covered in huge socks becoming tucked beneath her.

"Hey." Foreman said quietly.

"How are you?" asked Chase.

"Okay." She sighed. "Tired mainly."

She seemed to lean more heavily on House at these words, reinforcing her statement.

The boys seemed to nod slightly as if in understanding.

An eerie restless silence seemed to forge around them.

Cameron sighed and closed her eyes.

House kissed her temple gently, his fingers smoothing gently through her hair.

"I... I don't know what to say." stumbled Chase.

"You don't have to say anything." Cameron said with her eyes still closed, as if it would be easier that way "I was almost raped by the man I once loved. I was in an abusive relationship for over 6 years. But I'm out now and Greg's taking good care of me. I just want to be honest so that I can turn to the people I trust when I need help and support."

"Okay." The boys agreed, Wilson nodded slightly too knowing that he was included in this elusive group of trusted friends.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you before now." Foreman mumbled. "I'm sorry we didn't notice you were having trouble at home."

Cameron smiled slightly in a self-deprecating manner and opened her eyes.

"I thought I could handle it. I went to extreme measures..." Of which only House knew about and would be the only one to know. "... and I coped. I didn't want anyone to know. I was ashamed, because I knew I should have left but I didn't... I didn't have the heart to leave him. I wasn't strong enough." She said with a soft sigh. Her eyes closed and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey, hey." House cooed gently and hugged her closely to his chest and wiping away her tear. "Come here."

He didn't care that Wilson saw and the two doctors who were practically strangers, she needed him.

"Your heart so strong Allie. You're stronger that I could ever wish to be, give it time, let me help and you'll see it in yourself." He murmured holding her carefully and kissing her temple once more.

Any fraction of doubt in Chase or Foreman's minds about House's involvement with their colleague was quelled in that moment. Though Chase would never admit it he was a little jealous that Cameron had chosen to lean on a practical stranger rather than himself. He'd always hoped they'd one day become more than colleague.

Cameron buried her face in his chest. He could feel silent tears seeping through his shirt to his skin.

"Thank you." She murmured as she pressed her lips to his neck gently.

"You hungry?" House asked smiling gently.

She smiled against his chest and nodded.

" Wilson, I think it's time you fixed us some dinner." He muttered.

He rolled his eyes but none the less stood.

"Why do you call him Wilson if he's your friend?" Chase asked curiously.

"Because he's always called me Wilson, it's a term of endearment, trust me. If you guy's want a beer you'll have to come through to the kitchen and get it." He said grabbing the flowers and heading there himself, sensing that House and Cameron needed a moment.

"I'm sure he's cooked enough to feed the 5000 in there so you guys should hang around for dinner." House suggested as they disappeared. He wanted to know more about these guys and he wanted them to stick around long enough so they could see that Cameron still functioned well and attain some normality. He wanted her to know that they could be here for her too.

House stroked her back gently as she straddled him carefully, hugging him with her entire body. His arms wrapped around her small body.

"What's this for?" He asked into her hair.

"Just for being you."

"There's a lot more where that came from."

She giggled slightly in his arms.

It felt good.

"I think that went quite well." She said gently and pulling back slightly.

"Me too." He murmured, his hands linking at the base of her spine as he pressed his lips to hers gently. "You okay with everything that's going on?"

"Yes." she said softly. "As long as I have you I can do anything. I hate that I jeopardized that." she said her eyes falling.

"Hey." He said sharply. "I'm not going anywhere. And if I am you're coming with me... I'll make sure of it." House kissed her gently. Their touch soon became more longing and desperate.

"You promise?" She mumbled between deep kisses, her arms tight around his neck.

"Yes." he whispered and kissed her deeply, tonguing her lips and teeth expertly.

Their bodies tingled.

Cameron moaned softly.

"We should stop before the come back." House murmured before pressing his lips back to hers.

"But you feel so good." She mumbled spreading her knees wider and pressing her hips hard to his.

"So do you. But I wouldn't want to burn out the innocent eyes of those poor boys." He said with a grin.

"Good thing I've got a good **man** taking care of me."

"Lucky you." he said with a cocky grin.

"Lucky me. I think... I think it's been worth all this just to find you." She said truthfully.

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you." he whispered.

She laughed lightly at the sheer joy that poured through her at those words. She kissed him deeply.

"There's a room just down the hall you know." Wilson said laden with plates.

"I love you too." she whispered back ignoring Wilson.

Chase and Foreman came in with more food, cutlery and beers and a glass of water. They gawped slightly at the intimate position on the couch, their lips still moving against each others as if their lives depended on it.

"That's just nasty, man." Chase muttered.

"If I'm getting a piece of ass like that when I'm his age you won't hear me complaining." Foreman reasoned quietly.

"My ass." House muttered against her lips.

"You're my ass too." She said with a grin.

Wilson chuckled and plucked a beer from Chase's arms and began tucking into his meal.


	18. Chapter 18

Some way through the comfortable conversation House became all too aware of the look of awe and admiration in Foreman's eyes. 

"You told him who I was?!" House glared in Wilson's direction. 

"I told him your name. He already knew you were a doctor since he saw you working the other day."

"There are more Greg House's in the medical profession than just me you know." He grumbled glowering slightly in Foreman's direction.

"I've read a lot of medical journals." he added enthusiastically. "I just wanted to say it's an honour to meet you."

House rolled his eyes and growled slightly in response.

"I... I'm confused." Cameron stammered; she hadn't exactly had the time to keep up with medical journals in the past 10 years.

"Yeah me too." Chase added frowning between Foreman and House.

"Hi. I'm Greg House." he said in a mocking tone. "I'm a drug addict, a pianist and a still world renowned diagnostician apparently."

"Huh?" Chase said dumbly.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Cameron said pulling back from his arms and looking him in the eye, "You're **_that_** Greg House?!"

"See this is what I didn't want." he mumbled knowing her opinion of him would be different and thrown slightly with this new information. "The one and only." he whispered reaching out for her and taking her hand.

"Why...?"

"Why didn't I tell you? Because I don't want to talk about it." he said slightly spitefully hating his past.

"So you don't want to talk about why the best diagnostician on earth seemed to drop from the face of the medical world? About how the entire field of diagnostics was almost leaderless with out your influence and constant string of baffling cases?" Foreman persisted.

"Oh how would you know! You were probably still stuck in the ghetto when I quit!" He snapped.

"Greg!" Cameron hissed still too far away from him for comfort.

House sighed.

"I don't want to do this now." It still hurt so much. "I'm an ass and a jerk as well as being an amazing doctor. I don't like being fawned over like some medical marvel or a midget skeleton in Professor Gunther Von Hagen's travelling freak-show." he snarked.

"Clearly." Foreman said, quickly removing House from his pedestal.

"So let's just leave it alone... talk about the fact that I'm addicted to Vicodin or my huge pianist skills instead." he said with obvious innuendo and little effort behind it.

Wilson coughed slightly in the strange silence that followed.

"So Chase... ever been bitten by a snake?" Wilson stammered wanting to make conversation and fill the void.

House squeezed Cameron's hand before letting it go and standing grabbing two plates from the table. "The help can get the rest. It's in his genes after all." He snapped ungraciously, nodding in Foreman's direction. Wilson shook his head whilst Cameron and Chase gaped after him. Foreman stood and stomped after him with murderous intent in his eyes.

Cameron made a move to follow him.

"Let them fight it out." Wilson said gently and calmingly. "It won't be the first time he's been punched for pushing someone too far."

* * *

"Who the hell...?!" Forman started.

"Do you know anyone inside?" House said calmly.

"Wha'? Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Greg House." He said taking the younger man's hand, shaking it almost vigorously. "I mean it, do you know anyone inside?"

"You... you just..."

"Yes I did," He released his hand and picked up his cane once more between his familiar digits, "But now I need your help."

"You're not getting any help from me after that comment. Do you have any idea what my parents and my grandparents have been through? Hell even I..."

"Yeah, yeah... you realise you're playing the minority card to a cripple, right? I need your help to make life a living hell for the bastard who thought it was alright to treat Allison like shit for years so once again, for the final time, do you know anyone inside?" he said in a low dark voice.

Foreman was slightly stunned. After House outburst he'd almost forgotten seeing how soft he was to Cameron and how much he cared for her.

"I might." Foreman stammered not keen on remembering his black past, his nervous body stilled by House's piercing gaze. He'd never seen eyes with such passion fuelling their hatred; this quiet evil was far more disturbing than the obvious hatred he'd witnessed before back in the living room.

"Do they owe you a favour?"

"Yes well I suppose..."

"Good. I want him in pain. I want him raped to within an inch of his life. I wanted him treated like shit every second he's behind bars." He said with venom and malice. "Can you fix it?"

"I... I..."

"Can you fix it?" House asked in that deadly low tone, that gave Foreman the impression that if the man before him had the chance to kill the guy he'd do it with little guilt or remorse.

Foreman nodded. "I could point them in his direction, tell them what he did... the rest would be up to them."

House shifted slight and ground his teeth together, his breath angry and almost uncontrolled. "If he's able to sit without one of those blow up doughnut ring things at his hearing then I'll be severely disappointed." he growled.

"Understood." Foreman replied almost obediently.

House nodded. "Sorry." he mumbled from the corner of his mouth for his comment before as he gripped Foreman's shoulder and steered the shell-shocked man back into the living room.

"What did you do to him?" Wilson's asked House accusingly.

"He beat me up." House snarked sarcastically.

"But..." Wilson stuttered confused.

"I don't look hurt? How true. Mr float like a bee, sting like a butterfly over there is no Mike Tyson." House answered sitting down next to Cameron and sliding his arm around her.

"Foreman you alright?" Chase asked in his Australian tongue.

"Fine." He mumbled. "Just fine. Hey... isn't there a game on tonight?" He said trying to shift the conversation something which House was thankful for but if the tension in the body at his side was anything to go by, there was more to be said on this subject when they went to bed and the lights were out but he didn't mind, she was there wasn't she? That was her hand holding his, her fingers over his heart.

"Foreman's cool and I'm not a racist... honest." He whispered in her ear.

He felt her sigh and as the game flickered on screen and the boys fought over chips and beer she shifted closer to him and that was that.


	19. Chapter 19

Cameron fell asleep against him someway through the interval but she was woken abruptly to the sound off the crowd cheering and Foreman and Chase nearly shouting in protest. She gasped and squeaked slightly as she shook unexpectedly from her slumber, the noise invoking panic in her body as it tensed and shuddered against House's still form.

House hugged her to him, lifting her over his lap so she sat on his left thigh, his arms wrapping tightly around her shivering body as he kissed her temple. "It's okay." He whispered.

Wilson, Foreman and Chase tried to keep their eye averted but they were drawn to the sight.

"Sorry." Foreman muttered sheepishly.

Chase looked suitably guilty, a blush spreading over his cheeks. "Maybe we should go."

"I think that might be best." House muttered.

"N-no." Cameron stuttered, closing eyes tightly at the sound of weakness and the quiver in her voice. "You guys can stay, I don't... don't mind."

"We'll I do." Wilson said with a knowing look at the pair clinging together on the couch. "It's my house and I reckon I see enough of you at work to suit me." he said not altogether unkindly turning to the pair with a knowing smile on his lips.

They shared it too.

Cameron sighed and smiled softly as she settled against House a little more as she watched the rest stand.

"Thanks for the grub and the beer." Chase said as Wilson showed them to the door.

"Greg..." Foreman started.

"House. Call me House." he answered, few had the privilege to use his first name and he wanted to keep it that way.

"House," Foreman said correcting his words and storing his instruction, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." He answered back.

Cameron slid from his embrace to stand somewhat shakily as she made her way slowly over to the crowd at the door.

She hugged Chase and Foreman in turn.

House stood, almost as shakily as she and watched over her carefully, seeing her gentle shivers as they responded as softly as possible to her touch.

"Thank you." She said to both of them before stepping back to rest against House, her back to his chest. She sighed softly in relief as his free arm slid around her, glad to be back in familiar and truly safe arms. House kissed her hair with a smile on his lips feeling her relax against him.

They smiled at her gently.

"We'll see you soon." Foreman said reassuringly and with that they left with nothing more than a nod to Wilson and House.

"That went well." Wilson said in a chipper tone.

Cameron slipped from House arms once more to wrap her arms around Wilson tightly.

Wilson looked at House over her shoulder as he slid his arms slowly around her. It didn't escape either of them that she was shaking far less in Wilson's arms than she was in Foreman's or Chase's.

"I can't thank you enough James." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure." He said sincerely.

"Don't get any ideas Casanova." House said with a smile, truly glad she could trust others despite the twinge of jealousy in his body.

Wilson was more of a catch than he could ever be at this point and he was very wary of that fact.

"I'm only yours." Cameron said sliding from Wilson's embrace and returning to him, her hands sliding up his arms and around his neck. House wrapped his arms instinctively around her.

Both of them relaxed instantly into the embrace.

"Exactly." Wilson agreed, watching them. "I haven't got a snowballs chance in hell."

"Works for me." House answered into Cameron's hair, breathing deeply.

"Sunday night." Wilson said with a slight grin.

"What...?"

"Movie night." House explained, pulling back with his arms still around her. "Normally we'd watch porn but I think we could spare you that particular delight since you're a girl."

Cameron laughed heartily. "Well thank god for that."

"You can pick but no chic flicks." House warned.

"Aww and here I wanted to watch Pretty Woman." She said as a joke remembering back to just a few nights ago as she sat at his side as he played the piano so wondrously.

"I love that movie." Wilson agreed.

"You're such a woman!" House said to Wilson. "I'm surprised that thus far not one of your wives has turned out to be a lesbian!"

"Aw come on Greg." Cameron said kissing his neck at the exact place that made him shudder and close his eyes. "It's two against one."

"Fine but I want popcorn and more beer." He demanded with his eyes closed and his head tilted just so.

"Done." Cameron and Wilson said in unison.

House rolled his eyes and kissed Cameron softly as Wilson moved to the kitchen to pop some corn.

"You manipulate me." House accused.

"I know." she said with a grin.

"I'm only doing this for you." He admitted.

"I know." She said with an even bigger grin. "But I figured you must have seen it already tough guy."

"It was a date many years ago." He said convincingly, "I didn't see much of it."

"Liar."

"I know." And he grinned and kissed her soundly.


	20. Chapter 20

At the beginning of the movie Cameron was curled against House between him and the back of the sofa but as the love story progressed on screen she migrated slowly over him until her head rested on his chest beneath his chin and her legs straddled him covering his mild erection as he squeezed her hips so easily able to imagine pressing her over the piano and worshiping her body. 

She lifted her head and kissed him softly.

He breathed deeply and kissed her back soundly before pulling back and smiling down at her, his hands smoothing gently over her back.

She smiled back and settled down on top of him once more.

Wilson looked over to them as the movie finished and felt envious. They were so close after such a short time. He missed having someone to hold like that though he didn't miss his most recent wife in the slightest; he just didn't feel like that about her any more and he doubted he ever would. He wanted something new... something different from all the other relationships he'd had. He sighed softly and stood to clean up the mess. 

"You guys head off to bed I'll get this."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked softly, sliding from House's prone body carefully.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

"Thanks James." she said turning to help House stand and passing him his cane.

"No problem."

Cameron took House's hand and led him slowly down the hall a coy smile on her lips. House followed smiling in a similar secretive sort of way.

Wilson watched with a renewed sense of longing.

They were in love.

What he would give to feel that again.

He sighed and continued collecting beer bottles.

* * *

As they stepped into their bedroom House closed the door gently behind him before wrapping his arms around Cameron from behind and kissing her neck tenderly. She smiled and hummed gently tipping her head back.

"Don't you think we should get into bed?" Cameron suggested.

"Yeah." He supposed distractedly, his mouth still moving over her neck as his hands worked their way beneath her shirt and against the bare skin of her hips.

"Greg." she responded in a slightly annoyed tone.

He hummed and nibbled her ear. "What?"

"Can we...er I... I want to feel you tonight. All of you." she said quietly. "No sex but... I want to be naked, completely naked."

House stilled.

"Are you sure?"

She thought for a moment before nodding and covering his hands with hers. "Yeah."

"Okay."

They parted and began to peal clothes from their bodies both feeling slightly flushed and embarrassed as if revealing their bodies to each other for the first time. House was very aware that this would be the first time Cameron would see his entire scar.

House reached for his Vicodin and downed a pill to numb the sudden ache that spread over his half limb.

Cameron lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling awkward knowing he was ashamed of his pain.

He looked up to see her lowered gaze and he felt tired, disgraced, pathetic and old... more than he had done in a long time. Sighing softly he crawled into bed, keeping his posture inviting as he wanted her close to him.

It almost surprised him how quickly she came to him, how loving her touch was as she curled over him.

His arms seemed to slide around her of their own accord.

She relaxed into him, her eyes falling closed. Her hand began to sneak down his chest.

"You said no sex." He mumbled in to her hair.

Her hand moved lower and lower coming to rest on his thigh.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

House sighed loudly.

"It's okay... forget I asked." she said moving her hand.

He covered her hand and guided it back down to his thigh.

"A lot of pain, happened." he whispered. "Muscle death... it took me 2 days to diagnose myself. Two days of pain and then there was practically nothing that could be done. I wanted to be put in a coma for a week; ride out the pain and wait for it to be over. My doctors didn't want my possible death on their hands and wanted to amputate. I didn't... I was so sure I could do it... so sure I'd be fine."

He paused, enjoying the feel of her hand smoothing over his scared flesh.

"They put me in the coma. My girlfriend at the time was my medical proxy. The doctors gave her an option, one they didn't mention to me... striping away the dead muscle. And she did it. She said yes and went behind my back stealing my thigh and crippling me for the rest of my life. I rather lost my taste for medicine after that. And women... until I saw you." He finished looking down at her. "My angel."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." she said into his chest her hand still moving soothingly over his thigh.

"Me too. But I can't change it. You can't either."

"Okay." she mumbled.

House hummed softly and tightened his hold on her.

"You feel so good." He whispered.

She moved her hand from his thigh and shifted to straddle him properly, lifting her head over his, kissing him softly as her hands moved gently through his hair.

He hummed and squeezed her waist gently before letting his hands roam her back and her ass.

Cameron moaned over him between kisses.

"The way you touch me... hmm!... I just can't describe it." she breathed.

"Allie." he said his hands stilling on her hips.

"Hmm." she hummed vaguely kissing his jaw.

"Please Allie... just look at me a minute." he said seriously.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone looking down into his eyes.

"Nothing... nothing's wrong at all. In fact..." House replied with a grin spreading over his lips. "Everything is perfect. I just wanted to tell you one thing."

"What?" she enquired softly smiling down at him.

"I'm in love with you." he whispered.

"Oh Greg!" She squealed happily and kissed him hard. "I love you too!" Another kiss. "So much!"

"Mumph, Allie." he said with a grin. "It's not like I've proposed or anything."

"But... you've deliberately avoided saying the word **_love_** ever since I told you I love you... ever since you could see it in my eyes and now you were ready to say it. Now you feel it too." she said happily.

"I've felt it for a while. I just... you're the first since **_her_** and I wanted to be sure." he mumbled softly his hands smoothing over her skin once more. "God I love you so much!"

One of his hands moved swiftly up through her hair and kissed her deeply. She responded entirely with more vigour than he would have anticipated meaning some painful clashes of teeth and overly bruised lips but neither cared as the quickly found a rhythm and worked rapidly to set their bodies aglow with light perspiration and make their lungs burn from lack of oxygen.

House rolled them quickly, pressing her onto her back, half covering her body with his and holding his thigh to her heat as he continued to kiss her hard.

Cameron moaned and writhed beneath him, her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her leg bending around his hip.

He groaned loudly as he pulled back from her lips slightly, pressing his forehead to hers as he gasped in breath trying to fill his lungs and get oxygen back to his brain.

She was in a similar state beneath him, her breath ragged and her eye closed as her chest fought to rise and fall against his.

"The sex... is gonna be so... **_good_**." she murmured between panted breaths.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm so wet." she admitted.

He grunted and pressed his thigh harder against her core making her moan as he tested her moisture.

"Damn." He breathed, his length pressing to her hip as he sucked her lips into his mouth and nibbled it gently. "Why do you have to be so hot?"

"You're pretty hot yourself." she mumbled against his lips, her hips lifting to his involuntarily.

"Allie...we... we can't..."

"I know." she sighed. "But I feel so happy. So safe. Like I haven't felt in years." she said tipping back her head unable to look in his eyes anymore. She still felt ashamed of what she did earlier that day.

House kissed the hollow of her throat. "Just...a little... while... longer." he said kissing up her neck to her lips.

He looked down into her eyes. "You're still jumpy. Still scared. A man you'd loved tried to rape you. You've just came out of an abusive relationship and you have to deal with that."

"But it's you I want! You're the man I love and who loves me! The man who's protected me and saved me!" she said empathically her hand cupping his cheek. "I love you. And I want you. I want to move on."

"Allie..."

"Greg."

"Just listen a minute okay?" He said with a serious look in his eye. "I want you. I want to make love to you, hold you in my arms and feel you shatter around me then kiss you until you're pieced back together again. I want all that. But... and it's a very big but and not even half as beautiful as yours... I don't want to take advantage of you. You're vulnerable now and I don't want you to hate me if we did have sex. I don't want you to regret your decision and hate me and yourself for it."

"I could never hate you." She whispered. She closed her eyes. "Okay... I'm sorry again. But just because I'm a little vulnerable doesn't mean I can't make decisions. You make me stronger everyday."

House smiled.

"You're amazing you know that?"

She smiled bashfully and pressed her lips gently to his.

"I love you." Cameron mumbled.

"I love you too." He replied lying on his side with his arms around her.

She turned towards him, curling against his chest, his leg still nestled between her thighs.

Their eyes closed.

"I've got work tomorrow night." he said gently still half asleep.

"Oh." she breathed both disappointed and apprehensive.

"I want you to come with me. He's going no where and there's security on the door."

She smiled and opened her eyes so she could easily press her lips to his.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

"Yeah me too... it's why I want you there."

"You're such a big teddy bear." she teased.

He smirked and hugged her tightly. "I'm yours and yours alone... it's a secret and you're not allowed to tell anyone."

"I promise." She whispered and snuggled closer and slept quickly and soundly.


	21. Chapter 21

Cameron woke up slowly her back resting against House's chest, his arms wrapped so tightly and protectively around her and his face pressed to the crook of her neck. She could feel the slow regular expansion and contraction of his chest and knew he was still asleep. She smiled and shifted almost impossibly closer to him feeling happy that her mind was free of nightmares and harsh memories. Her smile widened feeling him tightening his hold on her subconsciously as she wriggled in his embrace only serving to bring her closer and achieve what she wanted. 

Every inch of skin that could be touching was. Between her thighs was his deformed limb and against her ass was his bare hot half-erection.

It felt good; it felt unbelievably good to be wanted not just for her body but for her mind, her heart and her soul. To be wanted entire, to be loved completely.

She stayed quiet, her smile subtle as she basked in his warmth and the memory of his words last night.

She guessed it was about thirty minutes later (and 5 of those minutes of her fingertips teased the hair on his forearms) that House woke brushing his lips softly on her shoulder.

"Good Morning." Cameron said fully awake.

"Morning." His voice rumbled in a sexy sleepy reply.

"And what a happy morning it seems to be." She said with a grin, shifting her hips gently against hard length.

"Yeah." He mumbled somewhat embarrassed.

"Greg its fine." She breathed. "It's nice to know you still want me like that."

"It's not the only way I want you." he said softly kissing her neck, "I love you."

"I know." Cameron replied softly. "Could... could you touch me?" she whispered.

House kissed her shoulder, his hand smoothing down to rest against her lower abdomen. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please."

This was her choice, her want, her need. She wanted to be pleasured and adored by the one she loved.

He slid his hand down and rested it against her mound, cupping it gently as they marvelled at the sheer heat the touch created. Her pussy was bare beneath his palm. He winced slightly. He'd spent years as a doctor and as such had examined many people. Including children. No hair "down there" to him was a sign of immaturity and he didn't find that a turn on.

Not at all.

"You wax?" he said unable to keep the hint of distain from his voice.

"Yeah," She sighed as if sensing his thoughts, fighting to keep away memories of leering men who paid extra for her to call them "daddy". She failed terribly and shivered in his arms. "Job requirement. Used to be."

"It's not a requirement with me." He whispered, hugging her tightly and kissing her neck softly.

"Good to know." She said relaxing into his embrace further and further, her leg sliding back over his opening her body to his exploring hand.

His fingers slipped with ease between her folds, tracing the contours of her wet flesh discovering her slowly.

Cameron whimpered slightly in relief. Then she sighed and her hand moved to reach for him behind her.

"Don't." House murmured against her neck. "This is all about you. Let me concentrate on you."

She smiled softly and moved her hand up to stroke his hair gently. She couldn't remember the last time some one had put her first. Not just with regards to sex but entirely. He cherished her, made her feel important and put her before himself literally and figuratively. It felt good, especially now in her fragile state but she hoped soon that they would be together... partners, equals both needing, both giving.

"You're so wet." he commented.

"You make me hot." she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed.

"So it's all my fault." he said teasingly as he nibbled her earlobe gently.

"Yes... thank you." she answered smartly, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh you think you're funny?" he said with a grin glad that they could keep this light and fun as he pressed his long middle finger against her clit, sliding down to that the root of the finger rubbed her clit and the tip teasing her entrance.

"Hmmm," she murmured. "Maybe."

He could feel her breathing speed up against his him, beads of moisture coating the sparse hairs on his chest and her fingers gripped his hair slightly harshly.

"Greg." she whispered, her body shaking lightly.

"I'm here." he answered, kissing her neck, his scruff teasing her skin at his words. "I've got you."

She was unbelievably ready; the feel of him behind her was utterly delicious. Knowing it was him, knowing his love made her feel safe and calm amidst the tension curling in her abdomen.

He pressed his finger gently into her curling to hit her g-spot and pressing his thumb to her clit.

The sensation pushed her over the edge.

Her body tensed and her breath caught as she moaned softly at the shocks of pleasure that rippled through her body. House held her gently, his arms encircling her, his lips still moving over her neck gently. Every shiver of her body made his cock twitch against her ass but he paid no mind.

She calmed slowly in his arms, turning her head to catch his lips and kissed him sweetly.

House nibbled her lips slightly as he kissed her, smiling against her lips as her hand moved to cup his cheek.

Cameron pulled back and smiled up at him. "Hey." She said lazily.

He chuckled softly. "Hey."

"That felt amazing." she muttered a blush creeping across her cheeks.

A smirk tugged at his lips.

"Glad to hear it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." he answered and kissed her softly, leaning back slightly to let her lie on her back as he stretched at her side. "We need to go dress shopping."

Cameron chuckled. "You're not like any other man I know, you know that?"

"What?" He said innocently, a smirk on his lips. "It's not like it's for me."

"Shopping? For dresses? What kind of man wants to go dress shopping?"

"The kind of man that wants a girl to look her best when he takes her to work tonight. I want you to feel comfortable... and I don't think you have anything to compliment a tux. Or rather for a tux to compliment." he said softly, his hand smoothing over her stomach.

She smiled up at him, something indistinguishable sparkling in her eyes. "A tux?"

"Yeah a tux... you should see me. I look really sexy." He said with a grin.

"I don't doubt it for a second," she said turning and kissing him softly. "So I guess I should get an equally sexy dress."

"A dress much more sexy than a tux please but I doubt you could look more sexy than you do now." His hand smoothed over her stomach gently.

A quick tapping sounded at their door.

Cameron barely flinched.

"Just a minute!" House called quickly covering them up. "Okay."

Wilson poked his head inside the room. "Boy am I glad you guys are awake... I'd hate to stick my head in here while you two were asleep to find the sheets had fallen off in the night." 

House rolled his eyes. "And a very sexy sight you'd see, I have a fabulous body."

Cameron giggled at his side.

Wilson shook his head. "Anyway I just came in to say that there's fresh waffles made and I'm off to work."

"Thanks Jimmy!" House said happily.

"Thank you." Cameron said softly.

"You're welcome." He said kindly his eyes meeting Cameron's. "I was wondering too if you were still interested in attending the medical conference over the weekend, I got your pass in the mail this morning. I understand if you're not up to it."

"I'll be fine." She said confidently. "Chase and Foreman are still going aren't they?"

"Think so."

"I don't suppose there's anyway you could wheedle me a pass too?" House said.

"Why? You weren't interested in them when you were actually practicing medicine why do you want to go now?"

"Because there could be a storage closet some where just begging to be made out in." he teased.

"Well you're in luck because it's at your hotel anyway." Wilson said loftily. "I'll see you later Allison." he murmured with no more than a glare at House and then he was gone and on his way to work.

"He did have a point." She said softly.

"What?"

"Why do you want to go?"

"I ... I..." he could have lied, but he didn't want to. "I like to keep up to date with things."

There was a trail of well thumbed medical journals across the country everywhere he went. It had started as a desperate quest to find a solution for his pain but he soon found himself interested and immersed in far flung theories and tests and research that had very little to do with pain. Then there happened to be a conference in Boston while he was there... and he went, staying an extra 4 days than planned to see it to it's finality. No one recognised him, which was something he was thankful for, no college buddies or ex-colleagues to out him as _the_ Dr House. He did go to the diagnostics lecture for fun and couldn't help but grin slightly at the mention of his name. It was interesting to say the least.

"So I want to go." he finished.

Cameron smiled softly in understanding. "Okay. It wouldn't be as much fun without you."

"You really want to work that storage closet don't you?" He said with a teasing grin, sliding over her a little more.

She grinned back. "Well let's go get my dress so we can scout the place tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." he agreed happily.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why can't you just pick a dress already?" House said sitting on a large and surprisingly comfy couch in the dressing area as Cameron tried on what seemed like the hundredth dress in what felt like the tenth store behind a thick red curtain. 

"I have to get the right one. You said so."

"I thought we found the right one in the first store." he sighed loudly tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

"It looked great on the hanger but the cut was all wrong for my figure." she answered as she created rustling sounds as she pulled yet another dress.

"Fine." He groaned. "Can we at least lose the curtain?" he said lifting his cane and nudging the material gently, "It might keep me entertained."

"No." she said sternly.

There sounded some more gentle rustling and a zip from the other side before the material was swept back in a flurry to reveal Cameron's body in a surprisingly frumpy looking sliver dress.

"What do you think?" she asked expectantly.

House schooled his features just a little too late.

"Great. I love it, here's my card. Charge yourself some happy." he said holding out his credit card.

"Greg, this dress is hideous and you know it." she said in an annoyed tone and brought her hands to her hips.

"Well..." he said squinting slightly.

"And it's okay because I've already decided which one I like."

"Really? Well, let's see it." he said looking genuinely excited for the first time since they left the second store empty handed. He leaned forward his head resting on the top of his cane and his eyes wide and alert.

"No." she stated.

"No?"

"No." She said with a definite nod.

"But..." House stammered confused. "It's my money!"

"Well, I could pay for it."

"No!" He exclaimed. "I want to buy you something."

"And **_I_** want you to be stunned when you see me in this dress." she said closing the curtain and presumable changing back into her jeans, shirt and leather jacket. "I want to be made up right, have the right shoes... you know... everything."

"You're telling me we need to go shoe shopping too?!" House very nearly shouted.

"Yes Greg but I know the perfect place and you can sit down the whole time. Not that we'll be there all that long anyway."

"Fabulous." he said in an overly camp voice. "I guess I'm buying the shoes too." he grumbled.

"Greg, you don't have to." she said softly.

It was all to easy for him to imagine the caring look on her face, caring and soft. Even just the idea of it made him want to kiss her.

"Ah! I want to." he replied surely.

Subconsciously his hand slid around a velvet box in his pocket, thumbing the edge gently.

During the stroll in the fourth store House had stated he needed a break and sugar so leaving Cameron to peruse the shelves on her own he went in search of cookies and passing a jewellery store he was stopped and simply staggered by the simplistic beauty of the pendant that now resided in his pocket.

"Okay then have it your way." She said pulling back the curtain in her normal attire, a bundle of red tucked safely under her arm and the rest of the dresses over her shoulder on their hangars.

House wished he'd been paying more attention to what she was picking out in the store.

"Come on lets see it." He nearly begged.

"No. Give me the bag and your card." she said as she passed the unwanted dresses to the attendant.

He sighed softly and gave her what she asked for unable to feign his reluctance well enough to convince her as she smiled gently at him and kissed him softly.

"You're such a darling." she whispered with a grin then scampered off to pay for her dress and then hide it away in the back pack.

"You're very lucky sir." the obviously gay dressing room attendant said sincerely as he watched Cameron walk gracefully to the counter; it seemed her beauty could transcend the boarders of sexuality.

"I know." he replied and followed her out.

* * *

"Allison! Come on I'm going to be late!"

House yelled as he sat on the bed twiddling his shinny ebony and silver topped cane between his long lithe fingers.

He'd exited the bathroom a little over an hour ago after voiding himself of his scruff and showering. Cameron had only stayed in the bedroom with him for long enough to test his smooth skin against her palm before disappearing into the bathroom with almost her entire suitcase following her.

"Just a minute!" she called.

"You've had minutes... more specifically you've had over 70 minutes."

"You couldn't find another girl that could do this in only 70 minutes." her voice sounded through the door.

"Do what?!" he shouted.

"This." she said opening the door.

House was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

Allison Cameron stood there an angel... a vision in red more breath taking than ever he'd seen her before. Her hair fell around her face and across her shoulders in sweeping elegant curls. A red sparking strapless dress wrapped tightly around her breasts before flowing down around her body hugging every deliciously feminine curve wonderfully, leaving everything and yet nothing to the imagination at the exact same time.

"Oh sweet Jesus." he murmured, his eyes fixated on her.

"That was worth every penny." she said with a grin as she watched the expression on his face.

"Of my money. And I have to say I agree and I don't care how much that damn dress or those shoes cost." he breathed as he stood, prowling forward to wrap his arms around her.

"You look amazing in that tux." she whispered looking how he felt, her arms sliding up around his neck, her palms then smoothing across his hairless cheeks.

He was glad that he could invoke the same feelings in her as she could him he thought watching as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"And you're beautiful." he murmured against her lips before kissing her thoroughly.

Cameron hummed loudly and kissed him back before mumbling. "I thought we were going to be late."

"I think we shouldn't go at all." he answered and kissed her back hard thrusting his tongue into her mouth making her moan in response.

"Greg..." She breathed desperately between kisses as he pressed her gently to the wall, her leg sliding up around his hip with minimal encouragement.

"Do you want a... OH MY GOD!" Wilson shouted as he slammed the door shut. 

"I guess that's our cue to stop." House said breathlessly, his forehead resting against hers..

"Uh-huh." Cameron murmured. "Until later anyway."

"What do you...?" he asked confused, his eyes meeting hers.

She smiled softly and contently at him.

"I love you Greg." she whispered and kissed him gently. "And I want tonight to be perfect." She said with unmistakeable meaning in her voice.

He smiled back. "It will be." he breathed. He only hoped that she was actually ready to make love and that his brain wasn't too fogged over by how amazing she looked in that dress.

"Thank you." she kissed him back deeply again and House instantly lost himself in that touch with her body pressed against him.

"Uh guys?" Wilson asked through the still closed door only slightly more composed than the last time they heard his voice.

"I have to fix my make up." Cameron said with a sexy smile as she disappeared back into the bathroom once more.

"Okay." he gasped before limping out into the hall with a goofy grin on his face.

"I should have knocked." Wilson said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." House answered. "If you hadn't come in when you did I probably wouldn't be standing here fully dressed." he said a grin spreading over his lips.

Wilson looked suitably embarrassed.

"Could you head out to the car?" House asked gently. "I want to talk to Allison alone for a minute."

The velvet box weighed heavily in his pocket.

"You promise you'll actually be out of the house within five minutes?" Wilson said sceptically.

"You have my word." House responded with no sarcasm in his voice.

The slightly younger man nodded and headed down the hall. "Don't forget to lock the door before you leave." he called a wide smile on his face glad that his friends seemed to have found happiness.

And with what he saw of that dress no wonder Greg House was happy!

House nodded and then proceeded to wait nervously like a teen for his first date, his thumb moving over the brushed silver of his cane handle as the other moved over the velvet of the box.

"You ready?" Cameron asked emerging from the bedroom, the sight just as breath-taking as when she emerged from the bathroom moments ago. "Where's James?"

"I sent him out to the car." he answered. "I wanted... I wanted to..."

"What?" she asked softly.

House blushed slightly and slipped the black velvet box from his pocket and held it out to her.

Their fingers brushed as she took the box, he fought the urge to shiver and kiss her again instead choosing to watch her carefully as she opened it.

Her breath caught and she pressed her hand to her chest, her fingers touching the bare hollow of her throat that he intended to fill with the silver trinket in the box.

"It's beautiful Greg. You didn't have to." she breathed as her eyes absorbed the glistening silver of the frosted snowflake with a small glistening diamond at its centre.

"But I wanted to." he said taking it out of the box and almost fumbling with the catch before separating the two ends. "Turn around."

She did so and lifted her hair too. He pulled the cool metal over her skin with ease closing the catch and unable to stop himself from pressing his lips to her exposed neck once or twice before pulling back. "Beautiful." he breathed looking at her in all her splendour and offering her his left arm.

"Just in case I forget later... I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

House grinned.

"I told you this isn't **_Pretty Woman_**." he said as they walked down the hall.

"I know." She said with a grin. "But I feel pretty when I'm with you."

"You're stunning with or without me, Allie." He said locking the door.

She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

They arrived at the hotel around a quarter to seven and House was supposed to start playing at seven. 

House walked Cameron to the anti-chamber room where they shared their first drink together. He smiled and waved catching Tony's eye, then grinned as his jaw dropped at the sight of Cameron. She shook a little at his side feeling apprehensive.

"Don't worry." He said kissing her cheek gently, his hand at the small of her back and guiding her to the bar.

"Greg you're too much of a bastard to have a woman as beautiful as that angel at your side." Tony said good-naturedly.

"Ha very funny." he said with a grin. "I don't think I introduced you properly last time. Allie, Tony. Tony, Allison."

Tony looked like he was about to extend his hand but House glared at him intently, knowing that she struggled to hug her closest male friends let alone touch a male stranger. Tony got the hint quickly and nodded and smiled in her direction instead. "It's nice to meet you. So what'll you be having?" he asked as he prepared House's scotch once more. "Bourbon again?"

Cameron shook her head lightly trying to shake away the memories associated with the whiskey blend. "Um could I have a Havana Club Especial and lemonade?"

"Sure." Tony said with a smile. "The lady has taste. And I'm not just talking about the drink either." he said glancing at her dress as he quickly fixed her the drink and set it on the bar.

"Quit eyeballing my woman." House growled possessively as he sipped a drop of whiskey over his lips.

"Greg, I'm merely complimenting her." Tony said gently.

But still he glared at Tony.

Cameron turned and kissed his smooth cheek softly making him soften almost instantly. "You know that I'm only wearing this dress for you." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." He said turning and kissing her softly. Then he sighed and glanced at his watch. "Time to get to work."

He grabbed his scotch and waited for Cameron to reach for her drink before hobbling gracefully over to the piano. He drew a table slightly closer to the piano and the chair with it for Cameron to sit. Next to the piano was a smaller table little more than 10 inches in diameter enough for his glass of whiskey and an empty glass for the "generosity" of his listeners.

He looked over at Cameron as she settled in her chair facing him and watching him intensely. House smiled at her softly and genuinely then turned to the keys before him.

His performance was inspired. Word filtered fast through the many bars, restaurants, facets and other hang-outs with in the hotel until every seat was filled and more but utter silence reigned as they swam in the sweet lilting music. Tony was rushed off his feet and so was the extra two staff brought in to cope with the crowds thirst.

And yet, amongst the crowd, two people were entirely unaware;, too lost in the love between them. House glanced up at her occasionally as if he were deciding his next song as he stared into her eyes then he would smile and turn back to the keys and sure enough moments later a seamless change would occur and the music would change form but still sound irresistibly beautiful. After a time, when mere glances wouldn't suffice and they each longed to be in each others arms once more he drew the music to a soft close for an interval.

Applause erupted much to House's surprise. He stood and turned shocked to see such a crowd and the small rush of people that came forward to meet him, the glass next to his barely touched scotch very nearly brimming with green and silver.

House looked pleadingly over at Cameron who was on her feet and moving towards him trying to push through the crowd but struggling.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen, please." he said holding his hands up. "I just play." he said with a shrug his eyes on Cameron as he reached forward and pulled her from the crowd and into his arms. "And I'll play more after a short break."

Most relented and returned to their seats or to the bar for another drink.

House moved to the table and tipped the money into his pocket before grabbing his scotch and downing what was left before turning back to his girl who was talking to a slightly elderly lady.

"I was going to ask him where he got his inspiration from for such wonderful music but it's quite plain to see it comes from you my dear." The old woman murmured with a smile. "I'll leave you two young things alone." And with nothing more than a fanciful twinkle in her wise eyes she disappeared back into the crowd.

"She's right you know." House said, sliding his arm around her waist and leading her out into the bustling lobby.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Love does crazy things to people." He said softly. "I put love in what I played and looked what happened. And it's all because of you."

He turned and kissed her softly, his right arm sneaking around her as his left hand cupped her cheek gently. Her hands slid up his allowing her fingers to trail through his hair encouragingly. "I'm so glad I met you." she breathed against his lips her eyes still closed from their sweet kiss.

"You should thank Wilson for getting divorced. Maybe we should buy him a card or something." He teased as he nibbled her lip gently. 

She giggled lightly against his mouth. "Sounds like a good idea. Though I think earplugs might be more useful tonight." She said in a low secretive and sultry tone.

House groaned softly into her mouth. "Are you sure Allie? I mean really sure."

"Yes Greg. I'm in love with you and though I am still trying to deal with that happened I'm not going to use this to try to make it disappear..." she took a moment to think things through and arrange her words the way she wanted them. "I just want to feel loved. I want to start moving on. And I want to move on with you."

"Earplugs it is then. We'll have to stop by a drug store anyway I don't have any... I haven't really... It's been a while." he admitted gently trying to ignore the buzz of the hotel around them and focus entirely on her.

Cameron looked down at the floor and stayed quite quiet not sure what he was thinking. Was he thinking about her and daunted by it? Her experience? Her dancing? Her whorish moments when she sold her body to fund her abusive boyfriend's habits?

She sighed softly and lifted her eyes to his and saw no judgements, no preconceptions only vulnerability and self consciousness. She smiled and kissed him softly to ease his fears as he had made hers disappear with the simple truth in his eyes.

"Greg, I don't want experience or anything like that. I want you. Whatever you are I want you." She said soothingly.

He smirked. "It's supposed to be like riding a bike so I don't think there'll be too much of a problem." Though there was a doubt in his mind. He had no idea how many men she'd slept with and yet he desperately longed to be the best and he vowed to do everything in his power to make it so.

"So I'm a bike then?" She teased with a grin.

House grinned back and slid his hand down to skim across her ass possessively. "With a very nice saddle." he grumbled which made her laugh heartily against him before kissing him softly.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the men's room, will you be okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I'll go back to the bar and get another drink... do you want one?" she asked, knowing she'd feel safe close to someone she knew even if it was only by acquaintance.

House nodded. "Yeah, just the usual." he said kissing her forehead sweetly. "I'll be back soon."

"You better be or this crowd will try to get **_me_** on the piano!" she called after him before disappearing into the throng of people.

He smiled until the red of her dress disappeared before heading towards the bathroom with a smirk on his lips.

-

He played two more sets and an encore at the request of practically a full room before he finally called it a night his thigh beginning to ache slightly from the use of the piano pedals so by the time the last note sounded it was already past 11. House's pockets jingled as they sat at the bar as Tony cleared up catching a quiet drink before they went home.

"You should come here with me every night; I made almost 80 bucks in tips alone." House said with a smirk, his shirt unbuttoned and bowtie undone exposing just a little skin and yet he noticed Cameron's eyes kept drifting to it every time she took a sip of her drink.

As the last of the rum and lemonade mix disappeared some lingering on her lips making her tongue dart out to catch it House decided it was time to go home, so leaving nothing in his own glass he stood and offered his left arm to her.

"See you guys next week!" Tony said in goodbye.

House was far to engrossed in the feel of her slightly shaking body against his to correct him and let him know they'd be at the conference over the weekend.

They kissed sweetly arm in arm as the doorman flagged them a taxi. They made out in the back of the cab on the way to the 24hr drug store and made out again on the way back to Wilson's house with a small bag nestled safely between them.

Stepping into the dark house an invisible clock face showed 5 minutes to 12.

"How are we gonna give James his earplugs?" She asked practically.

"We can tape them to our door that way he won't bang on our door and hopefully he'll just go back to bed." he said rooting through a junk drawer in the kitchen and finding some scotch tape and tearing a piece with his teeth. "Come on." He said hobbling down the hall and taping the pack of earplugs to the door.

Cameron followed much more slowly the pack of condoms in the grip of her white knuckles.

House looked back at her still figure. She look deathly scared and ghostly pale.

"Allison, baby I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to." he said softly opening the door. "Just come to bed baby and we'll see what happens okay? There's no harm in being prepared right?" he said nodding at the box in her hand.

She smiled.

House smiled back.

At that moment they knew everything would be okay no matter what happened.

He reached out his hand and took hers. "Come on." he whispered.

She squeezed his hand and moved closer to him and pressing her body against his before sighing softly against his neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." he murmured kissing her temple and leading her inside their room.

"Make love to me, Greg. Please." she whispered against his smooth skin.

"Anything for you my angel." he said with a soft smile.


	24. Chapter 24

She gripped the loosened ends of his bow tie and pulling him to her hungry mouth. House groaned softly as their lips met and louder still as her nails raked down his chest over his shirt. 

"As much as I'd love you to rip this off me it did cost a bomb and I can get another night out of these creases." He said drawing back leaving the black bow in her hands as he limped toward the closet pulling off his jacket.

"So I should take this dress off?" she said with a smirk.

He looked over at her longingly. "Please don't. Not just yet, I want to unwrap you like a Christmas present and it is the only thing you're wearing."

"How did you know I was going commando?"

House groaned softly at her words as he pulled the zip on his pants freeing his member from the tight confines of his pants. "I didn't know until now thank you, which is all the more reason for it to stay right there for now."

"Fine but I'm taking these stockings off." She said sitting down and hitching up her hem line in plain sight. She rolled down the thin material achingly slowly in a manner that could only be considered sexual. First one then the other all the while making sure her entrance was hidden from sight. By the time she was done and standing at the bottom of the bed House had managed to pull off his pants with some difficulty and hang them with the creases in line. Clad in his socks, boxers and shirt her drew closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn you're sexy." He murmured against her lips, his erection pressing against her belly.

"You're not half bad yourself." She said as she kissed him softly. "Even with those socks on." She teased gently.

"Well that can be easily remedied but I want you out of this thing first." he answered as he kissed down her neck and reached for zip that started in the dip at the back of the dress and trailed down to her naked bottom. He slid the zip down her back so very slowly as he kissed her lips softly, once that was done he stepped back a little his fingers brushing gently over her shoulders teasing the straps that stopped her dress from succumbing to gravity.

"Greg." she pleaded softly.

House lifted her eyes to hers unsure if she was pleading him to go on or stop but as he slid one of the straps over her shoulder she moaned softly, tipping her head back and biting her bottom lip in the most provocative manner he'd ever seen as her breast was exposed to him. Leaning forward he kissed down her neck towards the succulent rosy nipple that begged his tongue. As he sucked and nibbled that delicate peak her hands slid around him; one fisting slightly though his hair, the other slipping into his boxers and squeezing his ass slightly. Groaning softly he rolled her hardened nipple between tooth and tongue as he enticed the other strap from her shoulder letting her dress bunch at the curve of her hips just waiting to fall. At the instance of her grip on his hair he moved to her other breast and took his sweet time lavishing all the attention on it that the fleshy mound deserved and more. Her nails pressed into his skin pushing his hips harder against hers.

Cameron moaned softly able to feel his hardness through the thickly bunched material of her dress at her hips. She was in heaven. His touch was so wonderfully soft and yet achingly erotic at the same time. Satisfied that he'd keep his lips working where she wanted them her hands moved to his abdomen; one moved up undoing his shirt buttons one by one as the other snuck lower attempting to cup his large length with one of her small hands which was an impossible task given it's size and turgid state. It wasn't the largest she'd had but it was more than enough to fill and satisfy her of that she was sure. She thumbed his head through the soft cotton as her nails scrapped down his exposed chest making him hiss against her skin.

"Oh god." House moaned softly. "Allie I'm an old man... I can't keep this up." he murmured as her lifted his head and met her eyes.

"I'm sure you can keep this up long enough to satisfy us both." she whispered as her hands slid over his shoulders and stripped him of his pristinely white shirt. "Trust me."

"But... it's been a while." he admitted softly, his face burning slightly in embarrassment. "Years."

"Ah, ah." She said still rubbing him carefully. "I need that blood in your cock not in your cheeks. And I told you before I just want you." She said pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

He smiled and slid his hands further down her waist, slowly pushing her dress over her hips until it pooled around her ankles and his hands came to rest on her naked hips.

"You can never wear that dress again." he said kissing her shoulder.

"Why?" she asked half indignant, half distracted.

"Because if you do I'll be painfully hard the whole time knowing you're going commando beneath it." he answered rolling his hips to hers as his thumbs smoothed over her hip bone then nipping her neck.

Cameron hummed approvingly with a smug smile on her lips. "Would it help if I told you I was dripping wet all night?"

"Perhaps... but I'll have to verify that fact." he said against her neck before pushing her onto the bed making her squeal in delight and surprise.

House grinned as he sat beside her and slipped off his socks before lying back and rolling over her gently, one hand smoothing through her hair as he kissed her, his other hand sought out a more moist paradise between her legs. They moaned in unison as his long fingers found her wet and ready flesh.

"Okay." He breathed, "That definitely helps, you can wear the dress again."

"Good." She purred as her hand wrapped around his and brought it to her lips. "Because I love that dress." She licked his fingers gently before sucking them into her mouth, stripping them of her juices as her lips vibrated around his long digits.

"Ahh." he whispered looking down into her lustful eyes as she tasted herself from his fingers, his breathing increased in pace and deepness as he watched her. Further below his cock stretched even further than before and pressed eagerly to her hip. "You're so amazing Allie." He said replacing his fingers with his lips.

"And so are you, Greg." She murmured, her hand snaking down to his covered length once more. "Please. I want to feel you."

"How about we get under the sheets?" He said standing and pulling off his boxers whilst glancing around to make sure the condoms were in reaching distance of the bed.

Cameron nodded and crawled over the bed pulling at the sheets giving him a perfect view of every deliciously sweeping curve of her body before it disappeared beneath the thick comforting sheets. He smiled and joined her grunting slightly as his leg twisted slightly awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft concerned tone as her hand stroked his cheek.

"I'm fine." he answered defensive and snappy.

"Greg, you take care of me so let me worry about you." she whispered as she kissed him softly.

"I don't want to spoil..."

She cut off his words by kissing him deeply and brought her body over his, slipping down his form until his erection stood proud against her ass as her parted folds coated the base of his cock with her moisture.

"You couldn't possibly spoil this if you tried." she said pulling back and sitting up with a familiar bottle in hand then pressing it into his. "Take one."

He smirked softly and brought himself up, leaning on his elbows. "Give me one. Then I'll give you one." He said thrusting his hips up against hers.

She licked her lips and grinned down at him. "What if I gave you two?" she asked as she shook one out onto her palm.

"Don't push your luck." He growled before sucking the pill from her palm, swallowing it quickly before he nibbled her soft skin gently wanting to fill his mouth with her taste once more and remove the bitter chemical tang.

She leaned over and set his pills next to the box of condoms. "Down boy." she murmured against his lips as she cupped his cheek, the other hand pushing at his chest until he lay flat on his back once more.

House slid his arms around her gently his tongue exploring her mouth as his fingers traced every inch of skin finding almost no flaws, each millimetre as silken and as smooth as the last. She was perfection, like pure satin warmth over his body and he longed to be pressed inside it but he waited in fear of not having explored this beautiful treasure's exterior to its fullest extent before beginning to map out the interior. He sighed in sweet submission as her lips moved down his neck and her nails scratched over his belly.

Cameron breathed him in deeply. Every facet of him excited her, his strength and vulnerability drew her deeper and deeper into him until she couldn't barely think of them ever being apart. His barely tanned skin contrasting with her alabaster coloring, beneath that glistening exterior she felt firm muscles coated with a thin layer of fat just enough to make him cuddly; though she doubted he'd take too well to her description of him she thought with a smirk. He was comfortable and secure... and that was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. She slipped lower still, coming head to head with his hot throbbing member.

"Magnificent." She murmured softly more to herself than to him though he heard it and it did give him confidence, the confidence he needed to please her.

Between his thighs she lay on her belly, her head lying gently on his marred thigh as she blew cool air over his erection. She watched mesmerized as a thick vein on the underside of him pulsed rhythmically almost identical to her own beating heart. A beat that leapt at the soft groan of desire that rumbled into the air from his lips. She wondered for a moment if she was teasing him and making him uncomfortable but the gentle touch of his fingers through her hair soothed her. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

He couldn't understand what she needed but he'd do everything to ensure that she got it.

She smiled at him softly before returning to her eyes to his length. She touched the hot skin gently as if it was her first encounter with such hardened flesh though both knew otherwise.

House groaned softly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes at the feel of that innocent touch, it made him ache with confusion and desire; he knew she was experienced and yet her touch was so soft and delicate. He sighed softly ordering his heart to stop beating as fast as he touched her hair just as gently as before.

Almost suddenly her touch was gone; the warm weight of her head disappeared from his thigh and her silken hair slipped from his fingers.

He frowned and opened his eyes to see her kneeling at his side with the tell-tale silver square that was a condom between her nimble fingers. She was shaking almost visibly before him; in fact he was sure he could feel her quivers translated to his own body by the bed springs.

"Baby." he murmured covering her small hands with one of his. "It's okay."

She stilled and lifted her eyes to his. "I want you. I want you inside me. I need you. Now."

Her eyes were wide and black, not a single trace of fear in them he was glad to see as he'd thought that was the cause of her shaking. Breathing deeply, his head was filled with the aroma of her arousal and he knew it was her desire that caused her to quiver so violently. He smiled and took the condom from her hands knowing she would have most likely ripped it in her haste with such unsteady fingers.

"Lie down." he said as he rolled the latex down over his shaft.

"But..." she said looking at his leg.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "Lie down."

She rested on her back as he rolled towards her so that only moments later they were pressed together from head to toe in the centre of the bed.

They kissed for a moment as House shifted over her and her legs wrapped around him accommodating his hips with ease.

"Go slow." She murmured. "I want to feel you fill me."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "As you wish."

He lifted his body enough to give his shaft a hand at finding her entrance before he settled over her once more. His hands smoothed over her hair and he kissed her softly. "I love you." he murmured his eyes meeting hers as he began to press into her ever so slowly.

She gasped softly her head tipping back as her body stretched to accommodate his girth. Her nails pressed into his shoulder blades and she pressed her heals into the small of his back.

House was sure he'd never seen anything more erotic and coupled with her tight channel he was quite sure that the only thing that kept him coming right there, just a few inches and less than half his length in her body, was the niggling pain in his thigh. Sighing softly he tried to focus on something remotely non-sexual in this lustful haze and pressed on at the slow pace she demanded.

"Sweet fucking Christ." He groaned as his shaft became fully imbedded in her body, her moist walls fluttering around him gently in invitation and encouragement.

"Greg, oh God, Greg you feel so good." she breathed, her eyes slowly coming into focus and meeting his.

"I think this might be over before its done." he answered trying to twist his thigh and create more pain.

"It's okay." she said softly soothing him.

"Just... just don't pity me with a fake orgasm." He begged his eyes desperate. "I will make sure you're satisfied by other means."

"I'd never do that to you." She said with utter honesty. "How can I pity the one I love? And you satisfy me every minute of everyday you spend with me."

He kissed her softly; everything about her filled him with strength and sapped him of it at the exact same time. She was a paradox but more than that she was his paradox; his very own living breathing oxymoron. So with the ache in his thigh keeping him grounded he began thrusting in and out her body in a slow deliberate pace as their lips remained connected in an intense soft kiss.

"Ah!" Cameron moaned as he shifted over her slightly finding a new angle that sent pleasurable shocks up her spine with each thrust. "I thought you said...oh!... this would be over."

"You make me stronger." he said kissing down her neck, finding a spot that seemed to taste sweeter than most before sucking and nibbling to ease the hunger in his body.

She moaned with every thrust and brought her legs higher around his hips.

He bit down harder on her neck almost drawing blood.

Her nails clawed at his back.

He pressed forcefully into her body.

She screamed as she came quite suddenly, her body on sensory overload could barely register the build up of chemicals in her blood and yet it made every nerve more sensitive as her climax crashed over her form making her convulse and quiver beneath him.

House held onto her hip with his left hand, stilling her, and leaned on his right forearm to balance his weight as he moaned loudly and pounded into her quivering flesh with animalistic abandon.

"Greg! Yes!" Cameron shouted beneath him feeling his continued movements and hardness in her body. "YES!"

"Urhg! Ah! Allison!" He called out as his hips jerked to hers and his hand squeezed her hip enough that he knew there would be bruises the next day. "Allie."

"I love you so much." she murmured in his ear as she encouraged him to lay down on her.

He succumbed to her slight touch, her gentleness beckoning him as his body shook slightly over hers and his hips continued to jerk against hers in the aftermath of his climax.

"I love you too." he said kissing her neck softly his eyes closing.

With an ease that he'd only been able to dream of before she rolled them gently and slid from his flaccid member leaving him momentarily cold as she quickly disposed of the condom before curling against his side and pulling the sheets tightly around their bodies.

The warmth returned.

"That felt amazing." she mumbled kissing his chest gently.

"It was." he said with a sleepy smile, his eyes closed. "I love you angel."

His lips brushed her temple.

"I love you too Greg." she answered falling into a content and nightmare free slumber.


	25. Chapter 25

They woke in the dark hours of morning their bodies finding each other in the blackness and meeting once more, the sound of scotch tape becoming unstuck barely audible between their moans and the groaning of the bed beneath them. Sun light crept over their skin as they met for their third time. House moved over her gently filling her once more, her body clutching at him and her breath shuddering from her body with every thrust.

"Oh Greg harder!" she moaned from under him.

"Argh!" he shouted and picked up his pace lightly, then gasped. "Can't go any harder than this."

He head dropped to her shoulder as he concentrated on moving over her as hard and deep as possible.

She gripped his shoulders and began lifting her hips to his with more force as her legs slid higher and higher around his hips to aid him.

"Yeah baby!" He roared, her movements spurring him on further until she screamed out his name and he called hers in echo.

House curled against her side, their bodies still joined somehow as their breathing continued harshly and their hearts thumped wildly in their rapidly expanding chests.

He groaned softly feeling her body clutch at him once more.

"Fuck!"

"Sorry." She mumbled stroking his hair.

"Argh!" he said almost in pain, but following that was a sound of relief and contentment. "Ohaw, oh god. That feels so good." He murmured as she squeezed her muscles ever so gently around him.

"Yeah?" Cameron asked cheekily.

"Oh yeah." He sighed resting his head against her shoulder. "But condoms weren't designed to let me stay in you all day. Have you ever been on other contraception?"

"I am." She sighed looking away from him. "I had a coil put in a couple of years ago."

"Then why…?"

"Because I should get some tests done." She murmured.

House frowned and brought himself over her, their hips still joined. "Did you use protection every time?"

"Well yeah." She said slightly uncomfortably.

He pulled out of her body and slipped of the condom. "Well so did I, okay?" he said as he rested his cock against her entrance once more, stroking it with care willing it to retain some hardness.

"But I…" She frowned, her eyes soft but worrisome. "I'd feel better if I got some tests done."

House backed away slightly well aware he could be pushing her.

Her eyes looked up at him curious and hurt a frown on her brow.

He smiled softly and settled down beside her.

"I'll get tested too just to be careful okay?" He wanted to put her mind at ease and hold her emotions as carefully as he did her body.

She smiled softly. "Okay."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, his hand cupping her cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered sliding her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

House slid his arm down her side gently and brought her body against his entirely. She was so small and divine in his arms as his lips move softly against hers. He'd take care of her always and forever.

Her belly rumbled in protest to its emptiness.

He smiled against her lips.

"Come on. Let's get dressed and we'll get that stomach of yours filled." He said drawing back from her.

"You're not going to wake up James." She ordered holding him close.

"I'm not. I was going to see if I could cook up a fried breakfast to replace the calories we burned off last night." He said wagging his eyebrows at her. "But if you think you've got enough energy to go another round…"

"Ha! Like you could get hard again after all that." She teased.

"Aw hit an old man where it hurts why don't you." He said with a pout.

She smirked as she rolled him onto his back and pinned him to the bed. "If you fed me then I'll move over you where it feels best."

He groaned loudly and lifted his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily.

"Well get up and get dressed you." He said sitting up and pulling her tighter over his lap before leaning back slightly and looking up at her with lust and adoration in his eyes. She was amazing.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love it when you look at me like that."

"I like it too." He replied with an equally subtle smile.

She slipped of his lap with one final kiss and began to dress pulling on a pair of his boxers and one of his tee shirts.

"You know I'm the one with the limited wardrobe and you're the one wearing my clothes. I'll have to start cross dressing soon." He said as he too dressed though thankfully in his own clothes.

"Why don't you just buy some more?" She said off-handedly as she tied back her hair in a messy bun.

House sighed softly as his boxers went over his thighs. Buying clothes would mean having more stuff, more stuff isn't as transportable as less stuff so he'd be giving in… admitting that this was his life now. He was going to settle down, get a job, get a girl, get a house.

"What time does this conference start at?" he asked pulling on some pants.

"12 I think but that's just the introduction. Nothing good is on until 1." She answered having already memorised the timetable.

"Let's go shopping after breakfast then." He said softly, a smile on his lips.

She would never know the significance of that sentence; he was making a commitment to her, making a sacrifice for her and she'd never know. Just the way he liked it.

"Okay, come on where this breakfast you promised me?" She said with her hands on her hips.

Rolled his eyes and hobbled out. "You're so demanding." He said with a smirk.

A flush sounded and a boxer clad Wilson stumbled sleepily out the bathroom.

"Morning Wilson!" House said overly cheerily. "Sleep well?"

"I slept better once I found those ear plugs. I take it those weren't the only things you got at the drug store?" he said as a blushing Cameron stepped into the hall.

"No." she murmured softly.

"You should thank Cameron for those ear plugs they were her idea as a thank you present for cheating on your wife so that I could be here and we could meet and ultimately do the horizontal hula and therefore completing our small yet now satisfied lives."

He took a huge breath, the long sentence taking it out of him.

Wilson smiled softly. "I'll take that as a compliment. And I'm gonna go get some clothes on." He said heading to his bedroom. "You want something for breakfast?" He asked as a yawn at the as he pulled on a shirt just inside the room.

"It's okay, Greg's cooking." Cameron offered helpfully, her hands smoothing over House's naked chest as she stood behind him in the hall.

"No kidding?" Wilson said genuinely shocked.

"Thank you so much." House said sarcastically. "I was just going to cook for you but now I have to cook for him too now… thanks."

"You love him really so quit kidding around. I'll put on the coffee." She said as a compromise as she kissed him and made her way to the kitchen. "Wouldn't want to give you and excuse not to go shopping later."

"You're going shopping and cooking?!" Wilson asked as it became just them in the hall.

"Yeah. I'm going to buy clothes." He stated softly.

"But… your bag, it…?"

"Yeah." He said with a soft smile and patting Wilson gently on the shoulder. "I've got a breakfast to cook."

Wilson watched his friend happily glad that he could find love but his smile fell slightly knowing that the bulk of his friend's actual possessions were on the other side of the country. He was going to loose his friend again. And no doubt a colleague as well.


	26. Chapter 26

House bought a few shirts, some more boxers, a pair of navy sweatpants and pair of black converse. He pulled on his new converse as they dropped off the rest of House's purchases before heading over to the hotel for the medical conference. 

He had to admit that he was feeling a little nervous as they rode the motorcycle to the parking lot and made their way inside. Wilson met them inside with a kind smile and gave them their passes having somehow managed to secure one for House too. So with tags around their necks they were herded into the conference along with other loitering doctors. 

"So what are we going to first?" Wilson said far too excitedly for House's liking.

"I told you we'll be in a closet all weekend." House answered.

Cameron rolled her eyes and yet stayed at his side as she looked over at Wilson. "Where are the guys?" She asked softly.

"They saw some gaggle of hot doctors from Chicago and went off in search of them." He said with a chuckle. "So where we going?"

"There's an immunology lecture in conference room one?" Cameron suggested with her eyes lighting up.

House smiled. "Let me guess. It's Lupus right?"

Cameron smiled bashfully and looked down.

House rolled his eyes. "We'll it looks like we're set for a couple of hours. You coming Wilson? Or do hot doctors beckon?"

"Hot doctors for me." He said with an almost lecherous grin and headed off in the opposite direction from which they were going.

"You know… I always thought he was a nice respectable guy."

"With three divorces?!" House exclaimed.

"Well yeah." She said softly following his lead.

"Well, now you know he's a dog like all men."

"Like you?" She asked with a grin, letting her hand dip into his back jeans pocket and squeeze his ass a little.

"Yeah. Thank god though because you're a very naughty girl." He said with a wide grin.

"I can't help it when my man is so sexy." She said leaning against him and kissing his ear softly.

"Yeah poor Allison and her sexy older man… I just hope untreatable diseases turn you off so I can get some peace in this lecture."

"Or we could find a closet?" She teased as they reached the entrance of the lecture and paused.

"You'd hate me for missing this now get your pretty little butt in there before I change my mind."

She pouted then smirked slightly, squeezing his hand as she led him inside and picked a seat a little more to the front than House would have preferred but the got an aisle seat allowing him to stretch out his legs a little which would keep his complaining to a minimum.

House contemplated sneaking out his i-pod from his pocket… but that would make him feel even more like a chaperone than he did at that moment and no doubt make that fact all too aware to Cameron. He was here just for her so that she could be comfortable, otherwise he'd be with Wilson trying to stop him throwing money he didn't have around to lasso himself wife number four.

Still spending time with her was soothing even amidst the droning of one very boring lecturer.

About halfway through he noticed Cameron's attention beginning to wane slightly.

"Bored Miss Cameron?" He asked softly with a grin.

"Umm yeah a little." She murmured with a soft sigh.

"Well come on then." He said standing and taking her hand leading her out. She blushed furiously as the lecturer stopped and stared at them as the walked in front of him. House cleaned his throat and spoke in a crisp English accent. "We caught flights last night and thought we could make it through the lecture but apparently you're not enthralling enough. Toodle-oo." And he pulled a giggling Cameron outside with him. Her giggles burst into roaring laughter as the door closed behind them. She stood there practically doubled over with laughter shaking in the middle of the hobby.

House grinned down at her, glad he could make her laugh.

"The look on his face!" She exclaimed between gasps.

"Yeah that was pretty funny."

"Ohh." She sighed as she gripped her stomach and stopped laughing slowly. "God my stomach aches."

"You need food come on." He said taking her hand.

"How did you do that accent so well?"

"I watch too much TV." He answered leading her to one of the hotel's many restaurants.

"Sure." She said rolling her eyes with a grin and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for getting us out of there."

"S'fine." He replied smiling as they headed towards the burger bar restaurant. "I was just waiting for you to get bored enough."

"Didn't take long, did it?" she sighed.

"You knew everything he was saying so why stick around to hear it again?"

"I suppose so." She mopped slightly.

"I know so. Trust me. You're smart and you know your stuff, you have to learn from experience now… only attend the lectures that give you new information." He said surely as they stepped inside the too-tidy imitation greasy spoon.

Cameron nodded gently, feeling a little odd that her lover and protector was fast turning into a superior. It didn't bother her too much. It just felt slightly strange to be receiving career advice from someone with their arms around her.

"So we're going to the Diagnostics lecture at 4?" she asked glancing at her watch seeing that they had almost and hour and half until it started.

"Who'd lecturing?"

"Some guy called Yule." She answered off-handedly.

House groaned. "He's boring." Then he groaned again as his eyes scanned the tables and found Wilson chatting to some woman. No doubt some long haired slutty doctor. "Come on." He said leading her over to the large booth, a wide grin spreading over his lips and the amount of taunting he was about to do. " Wilson, not chatting up wife number four already are you?" He said jovially.

Wilson looked down with a slight frown and guilty look.

But it wasn't the right mix for chatting up his next prospective wife... it was much more complicated than that.

The waterfall of dark brown curls turned to reveal a familiar face.

"Hi House." She said with a soft simle.


	27. Chapter 27

House was in shock. He could remember seeing that face so vividly through his pain many years ago; the kind voice of the supposedly reassuring doctor, his friend and ex-lover. 

But his infarction changed everything.

"Cuddy." He said in a short and slightly clipped tone.

Cameron stood confused and still, her arms around House able to feel the tension in his body at the stranger before her.

"Long time no see… chop anyone's thighs off lately?" He asked his voice and aloof and angered at the same time.

"House." Wilson said softly. "It wasn't her fault. She didn't make the decision." 

"Didn't stop her from okaying the surgery." He snapped with the anger of years boiling in his veins.

"And how was she supposed to fight a lawyer on that one? You were the one that made Stacy your power of attorney."

"Stupid attorneys." he growled, his anger fading to mild annoyance. "Well move then, you're not splitting up me and my girl."

Wilson smiled and moved around to sit next to Cuddy.

Cameron was entirely confused and lost in the situation but from what she could make out this "Cuddy" was the doctor who'd performed House's operation. And she wasn't to sure how that sat with her.

"Your girl?" Cuddy asked her eyebrows rising slightly. Girl was the appropriate word; the woman standing beside him was a mere sapling compared with his long and tall years and thick greying roots.

Cameron slunk into the seat across from Wilson and reached out her hand to Cuddy as House sat beside her. "Allison Cameron."

"M.D." House added sliding his arm around her.

Cuddy took the younger woman's hand slightly surprised at House's obvious gesture of ownership and affection in public. "Lisa Cuddy." She said with a slightly strained smile.

"Presumably another M.D." Cameron said with a smirk.

Cuddy smiled a little more earnestly. "Yup. So who are you?"

"She works at my clinic." Wilson answered proudly. "Great worker. Fabulous friend."

"And a goddess in the sack." House answered with a wink.

"Not to mention balances you out?"

"Are you saying I'm imbalanced?" he threatened with a gleam of mirth in his eyes.

"I thought you were busy travelling around the US? How long have you been here?" Cuddy asked confused. How could he be so close to one of Wilson's staff if he was touring the country?

"About a week."

I can't have just been a week could it? Cameron thought. So much had happened and so much had changed. The worst thing in her life happened followed by the most wonderful. She'd never thought that it would be so easy to feel complete. That one man could make such a difference in her little life.

She sighed softly and leaned against House a little more. He hugged her back and kissed her temple gently knowing where her thoughts lay. Wilson looked own at the table trying to hide his sympathy for the couple and the still suffering girl before him.

Now Cuddy was the one that was confused. Social etiquette demanded she kept her mouth shut but her intrigue and curiosity had certainly been piqued and nothing would stop her from asking Wilson about it later.

"So how are things back on the east coast?" House asked conversationally though in truth he wasn't all that interested in such niceties or the answer.

"Stacy's married."

House rolled his eyes. "That's not what I asked."

"Normal. Boring." She answered with a monotonous voice reflecting her words.

"Missing me?" He said with a smirk.

"Never." She answered in a similar tone, she was glad that thing could return to the joking quasi-friendship they'd once had. "I'm the hospital administrator."

"And how many board members did you have to sleep with to get that position?"

"You should have seen the **_positions_** I was in." she shot back in a sexy tone.

Cameron frowned.

Wilson saw her concerns and side with a kind smile. "Don't worry this is normal for them."

"Sure?" she asked still slightly unsettled.

"Very sure." House answered smiling at her softly. "Now since Cuddy here is rolling in the Benjamin's and no doubt arranged this conference as an all expenses paid trip I reckon she should pay for lunch and get us all nice and drunk before we have to see what this Jefferson guy has to say." He said plucking a menu and perusing the most costly items and snapping his fingers at the waiter.

"You haven't changed a bit House." She said grinning.

"I know. It's why I'm so sexy and loveable." He said with a smug flash of his teeth.


	28. Chapter 28

The four doctors had their lunch in an amicable manner with Cuddy footing the bill with little protest.

She marvelled at the thoughtfulness of House as he looked over Cameron. It wasn't just the way he kept his arm around her and stayed close to her, it was the way in which he was so aware of her. That he knew she could so easily be forgotten in the conversation but he took time to explain the stories they regaled of their times in college and the crazy things they got away with before House became Cuddy's patient. For only having known each other a week it should did seem like they were in love or at least House was certainly in love. She'd never seen him act like this with anyone from herself to Stacy.

It seemed like this was it.

House was going to settle down.

And that made Cuddy think. Really think.

"That's almost four." Cameron said sipping her lemonade.

"Already?" House said with a raised eyebrow glancing down at his watch. "Okay guess we best be off then." He said standing.

Allison stood. "Thank you for lunch." She said smiling at Cuddy.

"You're…"

"Aw come on it's not as if you're actually paying for it anyway." House said rolling his eyes and taking Cameron's hand.

Cuddy smiled slightly. "My hospital, my money. You're welcome." She said with a friendly smile to Cameron.

"Are you coming along?" Allison asked softly. She liked seeing House with Wilson and Cuddy. He was ever so slightly different. More willing to let things go. When it was only them he seemed so concerned about her, so careful that he couldn't really be free. She only hoped that soon when all this was over that they could be like that. That there would be no constraints and nothing holding them back.

She smiled and rubbed his thumb gently, still a little shocked at just how comforting it was to be touched by him.

"Where?" Cuddy asked confused.

"Closet of course. I've always wanted a three-way but it seems like Allie here read my mind." He said with a mischievous smile.

Allison rolled her eyes and grinned. "A lecture on diagnostics. He doesn't want to go."

"But you do." He said softly and squeezing her hand gently.

She smiled over at him. "I think I could learn something there."

What she didn't tell him was that it might not be about diagnosis. And she didn't have to, he could see it in her eyes.

"Are you going?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"Might as well if you all are." He answered standing.

House smirked and leaned into whisper in Cameron's ear. "I think Wilson has found his hot doctor for the weekend." Cameron giggled in response and turned her head catching his lips quickly.

Cuddy looked at them with a raised eye brow and a look that said, "I don't even want to know what you two were talking about."

Wilson on the other hand glared at House and looked some what shy and sheepish too.

"Told you." House murmured leading Cameron out letting Wilson and Cuddy to follow. "So what's the deal with them?" Cuddy asked softly so that the couple wouldn't hear.

* * *

"Closest thing to love at first sight in House's life I think." Wilson chuckled back. "Even before…" he saddened swiftly and coughed.

"Before what?"

He winced. "Let's just say that they came together over a very dramatic incident that I probably shouldn't be talking to you about."

"Dramatic?" she asked curiously.

He nodded with a sigh.

"But they look so happy."

"They do." He said with a gentle smile. "They we're broken before. House with his travelling, his escaping and Allison well… I don't think she was happy either but they're together now. And they're happy."

"Yeah, it's amazing what the right person can do to your life." She said thoughtfully, her eyes on the happy couple before them.

"It is." Wilson answered glancing at her longingly.House grew slightly nervous as the approached the door where hundreds seemed to filter in. So nervous that Cameron could feel the tension in his hand.

* * *

"You okay? We don't have to go in if you don't want to."

House stopped and turned to her smiling and kissed her softly. "I'm fine." He glanced back at Wilson and Cuddy. "Hurry along now children or mommy and daddy have made you a brother by the time you catch up." He joked.

"Sister." Cameron answered in a heartbeat, her eyes glimmering.

House grinned and kissed her deeply. "Twins."

"Shut up." Cameron said with a giggle and led him inside.

Wilson groaned. "We have to sit next to that for the next hour." He said to Cuddy as they followed them inside.

"Oh yeah because you are so innocent." House shot back striding up the side to the back of the room and waiting for Cuddy and Wilson to catch up so he could have the aisle seat to stretch out his leg.

"Compared with you? Probably."

"Sure, you philanderer you." House growled as Wilson passed them and received a glare for the comment as he sat down clearly unhappy about the way of the conversation.

Cuddy smirked as she sat down knowing a something of Wilson's reputation.

House and Cameron shared a mirthful glance and sat beside the pair, Cameron curling against him with little effort, their bodies melding together once more.

The four sat with the tension between them shrinking as the population of the room increased exponentially. Row upon row filled with eager doctors waiting to hear the words of wisdom that Yule would bestow upon them.

House watched as Foreman and Chase stepped in. Chase looked decidedly disinterested and looked as though he was following Foreman like he was his master and he a loyal dog. Foreman clocked House after a quick scan of the audience. With a glare from House Foreman turned away from him and took a seat near the front guessing accurately that House wanted to remain unknown.

The murmur of the crowd died down swiftly as a greying man fighting back the aches of age appeared at the plinth.

"Good Afternoon." He said with a welcoming smile and slightly smug tone. "My students."

House hated him even more than he had done before.


	29. Chapter 29

Yule droned on and on and on. An hour passed achingly slowly where the man talked only about himself and his trials and defeats and, in House's opinion, easy victories. His voice was so dull that even those in the audience who loved him almost as much as he did himself struggled to keep their focus on the man taking the lecture.

House knew the man mainly by reputation, infrequent butting of heads and the occasional correspondence that he'd always ignored but for the few cases the "famous" diagnostician couldn't handle.

As another self indulgent tale ended House could see Foreman becoming incensed with the sheer ego of the man. Forman stood and coughed not so politely.

"So I was…"

A louder cough.

"Ah a question. Normally I'd ask for questions at the end but who am I to fight curiosity." He said nodding condescendingly at Foreman letting him continue.

"When are we actually going to find out something about diagnostics?" He said glaring at the man.

House chuckled slightly and smirked as he watched Yule gulp. Foreman sat down reluctantly still a little pissed at the vain man before him.

"I do apologise I have a tendency to get a little carried away with myself sometimes." He said with a placating but nervous smile. "Right so… diagnostics. The art finding the truth in medicine and symptoms. Even with a simple list of symptoms hundreds if not thousands of conditions can be attributed to them."

"Duh." House murmured.

Cameron giggled lightly and leaned against him.

Yule however looked distinctly unimpressed as he looked over at him his eyes not seeing them, his eyes flashing slightly as the rudeness of Cameron's impromptu laughter.

"Yes well," He said with a slight glare before continued on only slightly more interesting than before.

"Maybe we should make out." House whispered with a grin. "That would really piss him off."

Cameron barely contained her laugher as she shook against him.

House leaned down and began kissing her neck slowly.

"Greg so not the time." She said tipping his head to his ministrations despite her words.

Wilson and Cuddy rolled their eyes, though they couldn't help the grins spreading over their lips and the heat of embarrassment on their cheeks.

"So?" House murmured kissing up her neck and along her jaw.

"Greg." She breathed trying to deter him and yet her hand squeezed his encouragingly. There was just something so sweet and soothing about his touch that she couldn't deny it; even here.

He smiled a looked into her eyes. "What?"

"You're such a tease." She whispered kissing his lips softly.

"I'd have you across my lap right now if I knew you wouldn't protest so much." He said grinning.

"Yeah right." She replied rolling her eyes and stroking his thigh.

House smirked and leaned forward kissing her deeply as the lecture ended and people began fleeing from the room in a state of barely controlled boredom hating chaos. The only others to stay behind were Wilson and Cuddy,

And of course Yule himself.

"You two think you're so funny." He said looking down at them.

"Deadly serious." House murmured standing and taking Cameron's hand. "Boring as always Yule. And as you can guess the pleasure was all this little lady's so if you excuse us." He said with a grin and stepping around a shocked man.

Cameron smirked and followed him with a grin.

"Dr House what a surprise to see you here. The once world's greatest diagnostician burned out and hiding out in lectures to pull impressionable young doctors." He said too calmly.

Wilson and Cuddy were damn near dumb struck and almost horrified.

House paused looking down, his hand gripping his cane tightly as he fought to hold in his anger. Sensing his emotions she leaned closer to him and turned back to Yule with a coy dark look.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Yule said grinning; their rivalry had always been a little extreme when they met face to face.

"I impressed upon him if you must know the truth." She said before leading House out carefully her head held high and their hands clasped tightly together.

Wilson chuckled lightly and both he and Cuddy followed them.

"That was amazing!" Wilson exclaimed once they were outside, beaming a smile at Cameron.

"It was." House said looking on her thankfully and with pride in his eyes.

"Way to go Allison." Cuddy said a agreeing, though by the look between them she suspected (correctly so) that they didn't hear her words too lost in each other.

They kissed softly.

Wilson shared a smile with Cuddy.

"Come on," he said softly offering her his arm, "I have a feeling they won't miss us."

Sliding her arm in his they made their way back to the bar to catch up where they left off before their lunch was interrupted by House and Cameron.

"So did you learn anything?" House murmured as their lips parted.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "I think I did."

"What?"

She regarded him gently hoping he would take her words the right way. "You need saving too." She whispered.

His eyes stayed soft and the corners of his lips turned upwards. "Maybe, but I'm not sure now is the time for saving each other." He said stroking he cheek gently and looking at her somewhat longingly.

"I think you're right." She said smiling.

"I'm always right." House said with a wide grin and kissed her softly.


	30. Chapter 30

The drive back was uneventful but for the heat of the day. When they got back to Wilson's place they tumbled naked into bed and deep into the throws of passion that left them dripping with sweat.

A shower was called for.

"So I get the feeling you and Yule have never really seen eye to eye?" Cameron said as she lathered the sponge.

"He's a foot shorter than me." He said taking the sponge from her and passing it gently over her body like the last time he'd washed her the day after she was attacked.

"Greg." She said slightly warningly.

"We had a difference of opinion." He stated as he washed her body in silence. Minutes passed. "I was right… he was wrong but too stubborn to see it. A man died because he couldn't understand what I saw. The guy was his patient and his boss called me in for a consult. He didn't listen and then he died. Yule wouldn't even admit that he was wrong or check that my diagnosis was right even after the guy was dead. He was so sure I was wrong. I didn't even like him before that." He straightened and looked her in the eye as he passed her the sponge.

She looked up at him with those darn sweet sad eyes and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry for making you go there." She whispered.

"It's not your fault… you didn't know." He said looking down with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I trust you. And I'll take care of you." She said as she began to pass the sponge over his skin.

"I thought that was my job? To take care of you." He said slightly confused, she needed and he wanted to give her all the attention and love that she needed after her ordeal.

"And you're wonderful at it." She murmured, "But I have been really sucking at my end of the deal. We're in a partnership and it should be equal, I might still need a little more from you than I can give right now but I want to try… I want to show you that it isn't always going to be like this."

"I like protecting you." He murmured a little shyly.

"And I think I'll like protecting you too okay?" She said with a smirk and kissing him softly.

He smiled softly and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

She smiled softly and kissed him back. "I love you too Greg." Her hands cupping his cheeks as she kissed him thoroughly.

House growled softly pressing her into the tiled wall. "How would you feel if I suggested more sex?"

"Ecstatic." She growled grinning.

Some where across town two people were thinking about the exact same thing.

"God, I missed you." He murmured kissing her neck hungrily as she opened the door to her hotel room.

"Yeah I know… it's far too long between these fucking conventions." She said breaking into her room with a loud bang.

"I want to fuck you." Wilson growled darkly.

"Then what in the hell are you waiting for." Cuddy said disappearing into the bedroom of her suite.

Yanking off his tie he followed her eagerly. He hadn't been lying. He had missed her and her body terribly.

In fact the whole reason for his recent divorce was calling out the name of his sweet fantasy, Lisa, rather than that of his ex-wife during sex.

But it was no fantasy now.

* * *

"So when do we go get tested?" Cameron said pulling on one of House's t-shirts."Wha'?" House murmured still exhausted, eyes closed and breathing slightly heavily.

"When can we get tested? I don't want to have to keep using condoms all the time. I want to feel you properly." She murmured sitting at his hip.

"Kay baby we can go tomorrow or just now if you like." He said still fatigued.

"I can get us in to the testing facility at the hospital downtown."

"So I take it that's a now then?" he asked his eyes half closed but meeting hers.

Tucking her hair behind her ears she nodded gently.

"Okay Allie." He said sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. "I'd do anything for you."

"I know." She said kissing him softly. "Want me to make us a little bite to eat and then we can go?"

"Fantastic." he replied with a gentle grin."Room service." A waiter called from outside room 304.

* * *

"Come in." a female voice answered.

He pushed the tray into the room and was unsurprised to see man and woman in hotel bathrobes approach him with a look of hunger in their eyes.

The guy handed him a ten with a murmur of "thanks" and with his own smile and a reply of "enjoy your meal" he was gone.

The pair sat at the small table in the room and tucked into their ritual meal and a good red wine between them.

"I missed you, Lisa." Wilson said when his plate was half empty just as he filled his mouth with pasta and vegetables in the hope that she wouldn't ask him to elaborate.

"James." She sighed. "We knew what this was when we started it. You're married."

Mouth still full he held up his left hand.

"Again?"

Nod.

"So who did you sleep with this time?"

Wilson swallowed his food with a slight gasp. "No one… just you. I want you, Lisa. I look forward to you coming here every year. When this all started I thought it was a mistake, I thought it would trip me up and mess with my head but when in reality it was my marriage… marriages that were the mistake." He reached over and took her hand in his. "You are the only thing that has really mattered to me in these past few years and… and I think I'm falling in love with you."

Cuddy slipped her hand from his. This wasn't what she wanted from him, it wasn't what it was supposed to be.

"You have to leave." She said not looking at him.

"Lise…"

"Leave." She growled angrily.

With an aching heart he set down his cutlery and dressed quickly, saddened by the fact that not once did she look at him. There was nothing there.

"I guess you just don't feel that way about me." He murmured and left.

As the lock clicked into place something in her burned telling her that she was the one who had just made the huge mistake.


	31. Chapter 31

Wilson returned home despondent and tired a little while later to find House and Cameron sitting almost giggling on the couch.

"Hey." He sighed and hung up his jacket.

"Hey." Cameron answered giggling still.

House watched him carefully. "Tried to pull Cuddy didn't you?" He grinned.

Wilson glared and walked away from him into the kitchen.

"You did you sly dog you, I knew had some balls but I never thought you'd take on the Cuddy monster."

"What can I say just wanted to prove I was as ballsy as you." He shot back emerging from the kitchen with a beer in hand.

House shrunk visibly.

Cameron turned to him with a raised eyebrow then smiled slowly, "It's okay I knew there had to have been a history between you two for that performance at lunch." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "All that matters is that you're all mine now."

Wilson sat across from them.

House smiled and kissed her back softly. "I am." He slid his arm back around Cameron. He turned to Wilson. "So you gonna tell us what happened then?"

"Cud… Lisa and I have been sleeping together for the past five years. Every time she came to the medical convention here we hooked up in her hotel room. It was an accident at first. My marriage, number two was going downhill and I met her in a bar. We talked about college and then you," he said looking at House. "Then she got depressed as I did we drank ourselves into a stupor and I ended up back in her hotel room. We woke up in the morning naked and couldn't remember a thing about the night before… but that didn't stop us from reliving it soberly in the morning after." He sighed softly.

"There's more isn't there." House stated.

"Yup… today we yuh-no," he said somewhat awkwardly. "And we got room service. While we were eating I told her… I told her I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Bit evil for you isn't she?"

"Shut up its sweet." Cameron said hitting his chest gently.

"She didn't think so." Wilson sighed despondently. "She told me to leave."

"It was probably just a shock."

"Of him being crap in bed no doubt!" House joked.

"Shut up!" Cameron and Wilson said in unison.

"James," Cameron said softly, "She's probably just a little shocked to hear that that's what you want from her. This thing you've had presumably has only really been about sex and convenience and the past right?"

"Yes but…"

"She probably just needs time." Cameron said with a soft smile.

House rolled his eyes. "Sure she probably was quite happy using you for sex and now she's wondering whether she should have eaten you after the first time you "mated"." He said with a grin.

Wilson smiled slightly.

House smiled too. "She'll come back if she wants to; women control everything in a relationship." He said with a mock sigh, his eyes glimmering. "Makes it easier I suppose."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Yeah it does, so shut up and kiss me."

"Yes mam."

Wilson sighed watching them longing for that closeness and intimacy with Cuddy. His cell rang loudly in the room. His heart soared for a moment thinking that it could be his love. WORK flashed on the display. "It's the clinic." He murmured and walked to the kitchen supping his beer and taking the call there.

"Why do you always have to be so cruel to him?" Cameron asked.

"He's like my brother… I show him I love him by teasing the hell out of him and being here for him in my own special way. Trust me if he was really depressed I'd be busy getting him really drunk right now."

Cameron shook her head and smiled softly. "Boys."

"Men." He growled back with a grin.

"Adolescent."

"Yay for teenage libido." He said tackling her flat to the couch bed and kissing and tickling her mercilessly.

"St… st-tah… stop! Greg!" She gasped.

"Never!"

Wilson walked back into the living room in a mild state of shock. "That was the clinic."

"Tell me something I don't know." House said still tickling Cameron.

"GREG!"

"The pharmacy did their weekly stock check and found out that there's over 40 bottles of narcotics unaccounted for."

House stopped his torture.

"Oh my god." Cameron murmured still breathless.

"My Vicodin?" House said with a sad pout.

"Yes, your god damned Vicodin!" Wilson snapped. "God I knew I was wrong to hire Foreman."

"Single out the black guy why don't ya?" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"You know that's not him James." Cameron advised. "He's a good man, just with a rough childhood and got stuck in the wrong crowd."

House coughed nervously thinking of his deal with Foreman. Maybe his guy inside prepped and ready to sodomise and rape the bastard that damaged his love needed a little something to sweeten the deal other than the favour that he owed Foreman.

"House?" Wilson asked softly.

"Greg, do you know something?" Cameron murmured.

"It wasn't you was it?" Wilson accused slightly in his question.

"No, no god no. Do I look high to you? I'm high on love thank you very much. And protectiveness… and just a little bit of revenge." He added gently at the end.

"Greg?" She prompted.

"I kind of asked Foreman if he knew anyone inside. And if that inside person could give Brian what's coming to him. I wanted him to feel what you felt." He said glancing at Cameron.

Cameron was shocked and confused. "You did what?"

"I wanted him to know your pain." He murmured. "I'm sorry."

"You idiot." She said cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly. "You complete idiot."

"I know." He said holding her tightly.

"So you're saying you think that Foreman might have stolen drugs to get his contact inside to screw with Brian?" Wilson asked directly.

"Yeah I think so." House answered succinctly.

"Fine. I'll look into before calling the cops." He said with a nod and sighed softly.


	32. Chapter 32

House and Cameron lay curled up on the couch for the evening, her laid across his chest as was commonplace whilst at the other side of the room Wilson sat in his lazy-boy letting his mind fester over today's events. Though he was concerned about the missing narcotics his mind continued to drift to Cuddy and his lost love and the warmth that was missing on his own chest.

Wilson's phone vibrated again. He sighed wondering what else could go wrong and he was surprised to see Cuddy's name on his screen.

He opened his cell, "Hi."

"Hi." She answered softly and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, James."

He could feel House and Cameron watching him.

"Fine." He said somewhat distantly and still hurt.

"James please you mean a lot to me… and I think… I think I'd like for you too mean more." She murmured softly.

"Where are you?"

"Still at the hotel."

"I'll be round in a minute. See you later." He said hanging up. He closed his cell and looked over at the couple in the room to see them grinning at him knowingly. "That was…" their smile continued, "…so I'm just gonna…" He stood. "…Yeah." And with that he was gone from the room.

Cameron giggled softly, "That was kind of cute." She said into House's chest.

"Nope, it was excellent because it means we get the house to ourselves." He said with a grin and pinned her to the couch beneath him.

"You genius." She said kissing him deeply.

* * *

Wilson arrived at the hotel door and knocked gently.

Cuddy appeared moments later with her make up gone and cheeks glistening with tears.

"Hey, hey." He said hugging her waist and leading her into the room. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry I just freaked out." She said wrapping her arms around him holding onto him tightly.

He led her to the bed and sat her down gently. "I'm here."

"I want to try this. I want to try us properly. If you still want to."

"I wouldn't have driven over here in under ten minutes if I didn't want to." He said with a smile.

She smiled back through her tears and kissed him softly. They stripped and fell into bed with every intention not to get out until late tomorrow morning.

* * *

House slipped from the bed as soon as Cameron had fallen asleep. He stole into Wilson's study and looked up his contacts.

"Hello?" a voice murmured drearily.

"Did you steal the narcotics?" he growled.

"What?!"

"It's House. Did you steal narcotics from the clinic to sweeten the deal with your contact inside?"

"Jesus no! I loathe the fact that you even made me talk to the guy again so why the hell would I go to the trouble of dropping back into that dark place again?"

"So you didn't steal anything?" House asked.

"I didn't even know anything was missing until you called." He answered matter of factly.

"So what was the favour he owed you and has he agreed to screw with that dickhead?" he spat down the phone, his loathing towards Brian as evident as when he ask the favour of Foreman.

"If you must know I saved his life, he was shot and I used what little medical knowledge I had at the time to save his life. He got life for killing the guy that shot him so he's well and truly stuck in there but he still owes me. He said he'll check with the guys in Brian's block but there shouldn't be a problem." He answered fully.

House nodded. "Right. No problem. And by the way Wilson's going to ask you about the missing narcotics I kind of spilled the beans when it comes to this arrangement. Allie thinks I'm stupid but I'm sure she's thankful too. Catch you later."

"Yeah, sure whatever House. Thanks so much." He said sarcastically and hung up.

House set down the phone and enjoyed the silence for a moment, listening to the sound of his breathing before he realised that something else was filling the dark night. Standing he hobbled as fast as he could to his bedroom and to the sounds Cameron made in her sleep.

He smiled hearing her moaning his name sweetly. He stood there watching over her with pride in his eyes. Who knew he could turn nightmares into dreams?

As carefully as possible he crept back into bed with her and hugged her tightly.

"Greg?" She asked half asleep.

"I'm here baby. Just had to walk a bit and find my pills." He said kissing her temple gently.

"Okay." She murmured into his chest. "Love you."

"I love you too." He replied dearly and cradled her until she slept before falling into slumber himself.


End file.
